Love & Sorrow
by Shaphira Moon
Summary: Lucy has been tricked and killed from a dark guild, leaving Fairy Tail to mourned, especially Natsu. Years passed and the dark guild is back bringing more evil and killing innocent people, following Zeref steps. Natsu and the others guilds join up to destroy them. However, they don't know who they will encounter during the mission. After Tartarus arc
1. Chapter 1: Shaphira story

**_Well here is the first chapter, I hope you guys like it!_** ** _J_** ** _This story is about Shaphira, how everything started and just flashbacks. Fairy Tail people will come out in the next 2-3 chapters._**

* * *

 **Unknown P.O.V**

 _Why do I keep getting hurt? What did I do to deserve this horrible punishment? I'm done. It hurts me how my own parents would treat me like shit. I love them so much. But why would they do this to me. They would punch me, kicked me, throw me downstairs, cut my arms, pull my hair and bang my head towards the wall._

 _Why mother. Why father. What did I do?_

Once they are done, they would lock me up in my room, who I share with my three brothers. In the room, there is two bunks beds. Each bed had red covers, except for mine which it was pink with red stains. The walls are color white with white with brown spots tiles on the floor. There are posters everywhere of cars and sexy girls on their bikini posing. I didn't mind that my brothers put them on the wall, but it would be nice if they let me add Harry Potter posters.

So rude.

I walked to my bed and lay down. My father just finished beating me up. He used me as his punching bag so he can practice with his boxing. We were too poor to afford anything. Ever since my brother passed away, my parents lost their job and their home. We had to move to Fiore.

We lived in a planet called Edolas. It is year 2015. I am 15 years. We used to live in this little town called Tomball. That is where all my brothers and I were born. When my oldest brother passed away at age 19, we moved to Fiore and lived in some shitty apartments. My father started boxing to win money. My mother just went out to sell drugs. However, since we are too poor, they can't afford for us to go to school. Shit not even food. Especially for my brother who wanted to buy a punching bag so he could practice. Since we didn't had money to afford one, he used me as a punching bag. My parents became heartless towards me ever since my brother Kane died. My best friend, Lilith, told me to just run away. But I couldn't, I loved my parents. I couldn't leave my brothers either, they mean the world to me.

I looked up staring at the ceiling, hugging my little Cheetah plushy tight into my chest. Feeling tears pouring down my face.

I missed him. I missed Kane so much. We were so happy. We were a big happy family when he was here.

Ever since that day, bad shit started to happen to me.

* * *

 ***Flashback***

 _My brother and I were walking down the sidewalk enjoying ourselves in this cute little town called Tomball. There were so many tiny stores everywhere. So many trees around, their leaves changing color from green to light orange._

 _Today I turn 10 years old. My brother, Kane, was taking me to town so he can buy me presents. He worked so hard to earn money just so he can spoil me on this special day. My parents and brothers stayed back home to do my special birthday party. I was so excited._

 _My brother and I kept walking looking around and talking cheerfully about our lives. He would keep asking how's school and kept giving me lectures on how I should keep studying to be a straight A student and not let bullies get to me. During that time, people would have bullied me because I had a black crescent moon birthmark on my forehead. My brother told me I still looked beautiful. It really doesn't bother me; I do love my birthmark. It makes me unique._

 _I looked up to ask my brother about his girlfriend, Mikaela. However, he looked worried. He kept looking left to right. Once he looked behind him, he got more worried and kept walking faster; pushing me ahead of me._

 _"Kane what's wrong?"_

 _My brother look at me and smiled, "Is nothing Shaphira, I just want to take you somewhere special."_

 _I knew he was lying, but I just ignored it and kept walking. We started to walk on slow pace and ended up sitting one of the benches. My brother took out a box that was wrapped with pink wrap paper with white polka dots and tied with a black ribbon._

 _I was confused. "It took me a while to raise money and get you this. Happy birthday Sapphie, I hope you like it."_

 _What did he meant it took a while to raise the money? I hope it wasn't expensive._

 _I rip the paper and open the tiny little box. My eyes went wide._

 _Inside the box was a cute little gold necklace that is heart shaped. It was so shiny and detailed. It had one flower on each side with little strings around it. In the middle on the heart, it said "Shaphira." The back from the heart it said,_

 _"For my dearest little sister Shaphira. I love you weirdo." –Kane_

 _I started to cry. This was the best present ever. I couldn't believe Kane got me this. I turned to look at my brother who was smiling at me._

 _"So, did you like it?"_

 _"No. I love it!" I shouted, jumping on my brother for a hug. My brother just laughed and hug me tightly. When we let go, my brother took my necklace and did something to it. The heart opens to reveal a picture inside. 'I didn't know it was a locket' I thought of myself. My brother gave it back so I can see what was the picture._

 _When I looked it, I smiled. My cheeks were hurting how my smile spread. The picture has 4 kids in it. One of them was me and the other 3 were my brothers. We took this picture just last week. I didn't know why but Kane kept begging us to take one. Now I know why._

 _We were all sitting. The far left was two my two brothers, Adonis and Eros. They were fraternal twins. Adonis had orange hair blue eyes and his skin tone was same as mine, cream. Eros had blonde hair, green eyes and same skin tone. They both wore the same dinosaur shirt and normal blue jeans, that ended up being ripped by playing tag and kept falling to the cement. Dumb dumbs. They were both a year younger me, which means they are about to turn 9. Both of them were smiling wide, showing off their teeth, even though they had missing tooth's. Even more dumb dumbs._

 _Right by the twins, there is my other brother Arthur. Arthur is two years older than me, making him 12 years old. He had blonde hair and green blue eyes. He was wearing a blue tight shirt with normal jeans and black vans. By his neck, he had a scar. I never knew how he got it. He didn't smile, he was always grumpy. At least he shows he cares about us. On the far right side, it was Kane. My brother is 19 years old, the oldest of all and our role model. He was wearing a black shirt with black skinny jeans with black converse. He was obsessed with color black. I always loved color black but my parents won't let me wore it. He had black hair, brown eyes and his skin tone was cream. He was smiling happily._

 _Then there is me. Wearing a cute purple dress with cute little black slippers. I had black hair, blue eyes with pale skin. You could see my birthmark easily on my forehead. I didn't look nothing like my parents. My brothers would usually joke I am adopted._

 _So mean._

 _I loved my brothers so much. They make me so happy. I looked up my brother to tell him thank you, but instead seeing him happy; he looked terrified. He was looking ahead of me. I turned around to see what he was looking. Ahead of me was a man in a trench coat. His face was hidden by the hoodie, the only you could see is his lips, that turned into a smirk._

 _I felt my brother arm holding me tighter. My brother is terrified by this person. I looked back at the man. His smile hasn't disappeared. He started walking toward us._

 _Before I could say anything, my brother picked me up bridal style and started running. He was running really fast; I could see how blurry the trees look._

 _"Kane, what's wrong? Why are we running?" I ask terrified, I didn't know what was happening. I kept looking behind us and saw the man running to us. I started freaking out. I saw him holding something on his hand. When I looked closely, my heart stopped._

 _It was a gun._

 _Was he trying to kill us? Why? What did we do to him?_

 _I didn't notice where we are going, my brother made a sharp right; going into an alley. My brother wasn't paying attention until he saw is a dead end. The man already catch up to us. Smirking wider he pointed the gun at me._

 _Oh god._

 _I shut my eyes waiting for it to happen. Waiting to feel that pain to happen._

 _'I'm sorry mother and father, for being such a spoiled brat. I love you so much. I'm sorry Adonis and Eros, for stealing your chips that was hidden under your bed. I am sorry Arthur, for always tickling you, I just wanted to see you smile. I love you guys so much. Kane, you're the best brother I could ever ask for. Love you and Mikaela.'_

 _Last thing is heard is..._

 _BAM!_

* * *

 ** _SO yeah. End of story. Shaphira flashback will continue next chapter._**


	2. Chapter 2: Freedom

**I am back! Now lets continue with Shaphira flashback. This is the second time i uploaded this chapter, i didn't notice there was mistakes so i had to delete it. Well now here it is.** **Shaphira, Kane, Adonis and Eros belongs to me! Here are their ages in this story so it could make sense**

 **Shaphira: 15**

 **Arthur: 17**

 **Eros & Adonis: 14**

* * *

 _Bam!_

 _I had my eyes shut, waiting to feel the pain. Waiting to hear my brother screamed in pain that I had been shot. 10 seconds passed and I didn't felt anything yet. I open my eyes to see the man in the coat. When I opened my eyes, I felt tears going down my face. I choked, wanted to scream but didn't came out._

 _Ahead of me was my brother standing in front of me, having his arms wide to protect me. Kane took the bullet for me. I can see blood dripping down on his stomach._

 _The man in the coat look terrified that he shot my brother instead of me. He didn't know what to do so he just left running, disappearing in the shadows. My brothers started to cough up blood and fell to the ground._

 _"B-Big brother!" I screamed running up to him and trying to turn him around to see his face. His face was becoming pale; the wound wouldn't stop bleeding. I didn't know what to do._

 _"Help! Please someone help me!" I screamed, hoping for someone to hear me and come help us. But I knew what was going to happen next. My heart beating faster._

 _"Sapphie, i-its okay…" my brother said, coughing up more blood. I looked down into his beautiful brown eyes._

 _"How can you be okay! Look at you, you're bleeding! Please hold on, I can't lose you…"_

 _"Sapphie, there's nothing you can do, look at me, I am dying. Please don't cry little sis, I am glad you are okay." Kane said, smiling up at me._

 _"NO! DON'T SAY THAT! PLEASE KANE STAY WITH ME. YOU PROMISED ME YOU WOULD BE THERE FOR ME FOREVER. YOU PROMISED YOU WOULD BE THERE FOR MY BIRTHDAY PARTY! YOU PROIMISED YOU WOULD GO TO MY GRADUATION FOR HIGH SCHOOL AND COLLEGE! YOU PROMISED WE WOULD GO TO HAWAII ONLY US 5! YOU PROMISED YOU WOULD PROPOSED TODAY TO MIKEALA FOR MY BIRTHDAY PARTY REMEMBER! YOU WERE SUPPOSED TO START A NEW LIFE WITH HER AND HAVE A LOT OF BABIES SO I CAN SPOIL THEM LATER ON WHEN I GET A JOB. PLEASE STAY WITH ME… YOU MEAN THE WORLD TO ME BIG BROTHER. YOU DONE SO MUCH TOO ME. MORE THEN MY PARENTS DID TO ME…" I screamed at him, crying badly. I couldn't anymore. I don't want him to died. Just thinking how much he has done for me and yet he is leaving us; when I couldn't repay him what he has done to me._

 _"Sis, I am sorry. I can't hold it any longer. I am sorry that I couldn't accomplish all the promises. Please tell Mikaela I am sorry and that I love her with all my heart. Please tell the twins to quit being so bratty and that I love them so much, even if they are a pain in the ass. Tell Arthur to start smiling and that I love him so much. And Sapphie, I love you so much. I am glad God has given me one of the best sisters in the world. I remember when you were born, you would cry so much but yet I was there to take care of you. Sis I'm sorry I won't be there in the most important events from you. But remember I will be here," he lifts his finger up and point it on my left side of the chest where my heart is located," I love you so much Sapphie and please wear this every day and don't forget about me. Be strong and don't let anybody get to you, you are beautiful. I love you Shaphira…"_

 _My brother hand fell to the ground. His eyes closed shut. I can feel his body became cold. I looked at his other hand and he was holding something._

 _It was the heart locket necklace he gave me._

 _I was shaking_

 _I was trembling_

 _I was crying_

 _I couldn't believe that this just happen._

 _I screamed._

 ** _*End Flashback*_**

* * *

I was lost in thought thinking about that day. Its been 5 years since my brother death. 5 years of been abused. 5 years of living such a miserable life. I remember when I told my family what happen. Especially to Mikaela. Since then I haven't seen Mikaela. She promised she will accomplish every promise my brother wanted to do. However, my family denied her, and we moved to Fiore.

I was going back to thinking when I heard a knock on the door. I looked up to see who it was. I forgot I was in bed.

My heart started beating fast. I feel like it's my father who is back to start using me as his punching bag. Images started appearing in my head, of all the beating. I started to hear the door starting to open.

No, please no more.

"Big sis are you there?"

I open my eyes and went into sitting position.

Standing in the door, I saw a tall teenager who is 5'8 tall. His hair was messy orange, looking like he just woke up. I can see his beautiful green eyes, worried. He was wearing a red long sleeve flannel shirt with black jeans and black vans. His shirt was too tight for him, making his body look more muscular. I can't lie he does have muscles. He was wearing his black cross necklace around his neck. He has studs on both sides of his ears. His skin tone was color cream, just like mine but I was more pale.

It was my brother Adonis. He changed so much when we were little. He became more handsome.

Behind him was another teenager standing with same expression as Adonis. He had blonde hair and blue eyes. He also has studs in each ear. He was wearing the same shirt as Adonis but was color white, showing off his muscles too. He wore blue jeans and black converse.

It was my other brother Eros. Adonis and Eros are fraternal twins. He also became so handsome.

I swear the puberty train hit them really hard. Shit even Arthur got hit hard too. Why can't it happen to me?

My brother's expression relaxed when they saw I was in here. They came in and close the door quietly and walk to the bunk beds. Eros was holding a tray full of sandwiches and chips. It had 3 water bottles on the side. I can feel my mouth watering; it has been 2 days since I last ate last time.

"Hey sis, we manage to get some money and bought some food for us, of course we left some for Arthur, since his fatass eats a lot." Eros joked handing me a tray so I could grab some and eat. I took 2 sandwiches and started to stuff it in my mouth.

 _'Oh my lord baby Jesus the food was so delicious!'_

Once I was done, I turned to see if the twins were done. They were eating their food slowly, looking up at me with disgust.

"What?" I asked them, confused why they were looking at me like that.

"Sis, not that I want to be mean, but god damn you eat like a pig." Eros said, Adonis snickering at the background

"Shut up! I was hungry ok. Its been two days since I last ate." I looked, feeling sad. I didn't mean to eat like a pig, I was just hungry.

"No sis I am sorry, I forgot that you haven't ate. Just next time don't eat fast, it could hurt your stomach." Eros said, feeling bad what he just said.

"Its ok little bro," I smiled towards him. I knew my brother didn't mean to do hurt me like that. At least he is trustworthy.

Minutes has passed and none of us has spoken. We were just eating silently. We can hear the ambulances passing by our apartments. It was really annoying living in a city. There are always robbers too, trying to steal people shit. But then we don't worry, we hardly have anything valuable.

"Where is Arthur," I asked the twins, trying to break the silence.

"He says he'll be coming later tonight; he went to go checkout the woods. He says he saw something there." Adonis said, eating the last sandwich.

"Why? It dangerous there?"

"Well its Arthur, he can protect himself."

"Still!"

"Sapphie chill, its Arthur we are talking, have faith in him."

I couldn't believe my brother went into the woods. Where we lived, there was a forest nearby but people said usually people who go in there comes back injured. Just thinking about my brother going in there and never coming back. I can't lose another person who I cared about.

I don't want to feel this pain again.

Before I could say anything, the door of our room slung open, revealing another tall man. This man was older. Black hair with brown eyes. He was wearing a white dirty shirt, seeing the sweat easily. He was wearing brown pants and brown boots. His face looked mad. I was already panicking.

It was my father

"Where the fuck is Shaphira!" my father screamed, walking inside searching for me. He later saw me in the bed. He looks so furious. He came walk up to me and grab my hair and pulled me to the floor. I screamed in pain, it hurt so much. I was starting to have horrible headaches. My father came to me again and punch me in my chest. I gasped for hair when I felt the pain. I couldn't breathe.

"David leave her alone." I turned around to see my brother Arthur, standing in the doorway. He ran up to my father and punched him in the face.

My father stumbled and fell to the ground. Arthur knocked him out. Arthur turn around to see me, running towards to me to see if I was okay. He holds me into his arms, making me look up. Just looking at his green eyes just makes me feel safer. He had a worried expression, I can see his blonde hair been dirty of dirt. His arms holding him tight, feelings his muscles.

"Arthur, we need to get her away from them now before they start hurting her more. They may even try to hurt you!" Eros said, kneeling by us seeing if I was okay. I started to breath normal again but still could feel the pain. When I moved, it starts to hurt painfully.

"Yes Eros, we should leave. Adonis I need you to pack all our clothes, even if is one pair. Eros, go pack some food that could last us at least a week. I'll grab our money that we saved. We need to get out of here now!" Arthur said. The twins nodded and did as what they were told. I saw Eros run of the room while Adonis went to the closet and grab 3 big bags to stuff our clothes in. Arthur carried me to bed and lay me down there. I felt so weak, I wanted to help; but with this pain, I can't do anything.

Arthur ran into one of our drawers, open the top one and took out a blue box that said "Savings." He opened it and took our all the dollar bills we saved for the past 5 years. He started to count each bill resolve we have $1000.

Eros came back running with a red backpack with food inside. Adonis has already finished packing all our clothes. "Arthur, we're done, we should leave now before mother comes home." Adonis said, feeling happy we are finally leaving hell. I can't lie, I was finally happy leaving hell too and go to freedom.

"Wait before we leave, can you get my locket please." I ask, remembering about my locket. I would have worn it but when my father started using me as his punching bag, I hid it so he wouldn't try to take it from me and sell it.

Arthur went into my jewelry box and grab my locket. He came back and put it on my neck. We were ready to leave. My brother lifts me up in bridal style and started to leave the apartment. I saw my father one last time and left. I was finally happy. Happy that I won't see those horrible people ever again.

* * *

It has been hours since we left home. It is still daylight outside. Probably 5:30 p.m. My brothers kept taking turns to carry me. I still had pain in my chest. I asked them to let me walk but they insist. I wasn't paying attention where we are. I looked up to see. Ahead of us, I saw a lot of tall trees everywhere. We were going in the forest.

"Arthur, where are we going?" I ask, looking to the side. Eros was carrying me this time. They were able to carry me since I was really skinny.

"I think is time to tell you guys. You guys remember that book we found? How it talked about Wizards coming into our world and went back into their normal homeland called Earthland? I think it was year around 784 I don't know. Well this may sound weird but I found a portal within the forest. It leads to Earthland." Arthur finished explaining to us.

I looked at my brother, shocked on what he just said. So is the story about the past real? No it can't be. I heard how magic use to exist but disappear when those wizards came and went back to their home.

Before I could say anything else, I looked up to see there was a dark cave ahead of us. It seems like we went really deep in the forest. Arthur went in, making us follow behind.

* * *

It seems forever walking inside the cave. The cave looks small from the outside but inside it was huge. Arthur ended up making a torch so we can see what is around us while walking. It has been 4 hours since we left home. I wonder my parents are doing once they realize we are gone. But I didn't give a damn, I am finally free! What's best is that I am with my brother.

I was stuck in thoughts, thinking about that freedom I am getting when we got into a stop. I looked at my brothers that were facing looking at something the same way. I turned to see what they were looking at. My eyes went wide.

In front of us was a big oval shape portal. It was color green. Around the portal were green grass with beautiful roses around it. There were vines on the ceiling going towards the ground. It looks so beautiful.

"So are you guys ready?" Arthur asked, looking towards us. I was feeling a bit scared. What if there is something on the other side that could attack us. What if going in could kill us. I grip on Eros shoulders, letting him know I am scared. He looked up to me and smiled, "don't be scared Sapphie, we will be ok."

"Yeah Sapphie, I already went in and trust me, there is nothing that could harm us," Arthur said, smiling taking my hand giving me a grip.

"Promise?" I asked.

"I promise."

I sighed, I swear my brothers would do anything crazy. I nodded and got ready what is waiting in the other side.

All of us went in. Once we got into the other side, I blacked out.

* * *

 **Aaaaaaaaaaaaaaand end of story! Next chapter Fairy Tail will finally appear! I hope you guys like it! Please leave a review and let me know if I should work on something or fixed something. Please be honest :)**


	3. Chapter 3: Betrayed

**SPOILERS! This is after the Tartaros fight and some stuff that happen during Tartaros! YOU HAD BEEN WARNED.**

 **Anyways back to the story, I hope you enjoy!**

* * *

Year X791

 _ ***Lucy P.O.V.***_

"Once upon a time, long, long ago, there was only the Divine Energy of the universe. Energy was neither good nor bad, light nor dark, male nor female- it simply existed, a maelstrom of possibilities, clashing, joining, and growing. As energy grew, it involved. As it evolved, it created.

Filled with wonder, Gods and Goddesses watch.

Created in their image, Earth's children enchanted the Gods and Goddesses vowed to watch over them and share the otherworld with the divine spirits within them and when the inevitable happened, and their mortal bodies di-"

"Lu-chan! Come on we are going to be late for our job!"

Sigh, why can't I have at least 5 minutes reading in peace?

I was reading "Kalona's Fall," by P.C Cast until my short friend called me. I looked up to see her standing by the end of my bed, looking at me frustrated.

Wearing a blue tank top and black shorts with bracelets of any kind of color wrapped on her skinny arms. Her black headband holding all her wavy crazy blue hair. Her hazel eyes staring at me as if she is staring within my soul. She does have beautiful eyes but right now they are full of anger.

It was no other than my best friend, Levy Mcgarden.

"Levy-chan, its only 8:00 A.M, we don't have to be there till 2:00 P.M," I looked at her adorable pouty face.

"I know Lu, but I want to walk around town and find clues. So we don't have to stay with the major talking about stuff he supposedly found," she lifts her tiny hands and did the little signs, "and just waste our time. Besides, we need to relax and explore more since the last fight." Levy finished, frowning at the last part she has said.

I agree with her, it has been 5 months since the last fight with Tartaros. Magnolia was in ruins. The Cathedral church was destroyed, our guild was blown into pieces, especially Fairy Hills, so many people were injured. When we came back, it hurts me seeing my home, Magnolia, destroyed. Right away we started rebuilding everything. We worked day and night, nonstop.

It took us three months to build everything. We apologized to the town people for the mess. They didn't mind, we are Fairy Tail after all.

I am just glad the injured people survived and are happy that their town is back. But, some people aren't happy.

During the fight, when Face was activated it was impossible to destroy all 2,000 faces. We thought we lost until the dragons, a.k.a the dragon slayers parents, appear and destroy all of them. We were lucky that they came.

We thought they would stay with their children for the rest of their lives. But we were wrong, they were already dead.

The dragon slayers have lost their parents once again but this time for good. Poor Wendy, she tried her best to smile and show everyone she is ok, but deep down she is not. Gajeel, I knew he was sad, but he has Levy and Lily to cheer him up. Rogue and Sting weren't that bad, they already knew if they came back they would leave again. The dragon slayers weren't the only ones suffering. Gray's father died too. He made a promised to destroy E.N.D.

And then there is Natsu. I still remember seeing him in the middle of the field, crying out loud when Igneel disappeared. Screaming saying, he will destroy Acnologia and E.N.D, making a promise to his deceased father. He has been searching for him for years, and yet he found him and disappeared again. I remember when I went up to him and just hold him and told him everything will be ok.

It may sound weird, but I heard Igneel voice in my head saying, "Please take care of Natsu, he needs you." I didn't know what he meant by that but of course I will take care of him. He is my best friend. Everything will be ok. Right? I tried my best to cheer myself up and moved on and make sure everyone to be ok.

But I couldn't. My heart still aches. I lost my first friend who I cared so much since I was young.

Aquarius.

I still can't believe she is gone. I knew she envied me, but yet I still loved her and cared about her. She was like a sister to me. Loke told me that Aquarius isn't there in the Celestial world. That meant she is actually gone. I hope she is with my mother, Layla, probably telling her our adventures and how is hard for me to get a boyfriend.

I smiled.

"Lu-chan are you okay?"

I looked up to see Levy with a worried expression. I didn't know I spaced out, thinking about 5 months ago. "I am sorry Levy, was just thinking," I said, giving her smile.

"Well then get your butt up and go get ready, we girls shall go shopping!" Levy exclaimed, jumping up and down excited. I laughed at her childish manners, she was simply adorable.

"Okay okay just let me take a bath then we shall go shopping." I put my book by the night stand and stood up and walked to the restroom to take a warm shower. It didn't take a while, coming out and grabbing my normal clothes. Decided to wear a pink tank top shirt with black skinny jeans with my black strap boots. I had my belt on, right side it had my keys and left hold my whip. I put half of my hair in a side ponytail.

I added simply make-up and made sure I looked Okay. When I knew I was okay, I walked out to see Levy laying on the floor reading the book I was reading. Her eyes were so focused on the book and didn't know I was done already.

"I am done Levy-chan, let's go." No answer. "Levy, come on or I will eat your favorite candy," still no answer. Sigh, there is no other choice.

"GAJEEL! LEVY HAS A BIG CRUSH ON YOU AND WANTS TO HAVE BABIES WITH YOU!"

"WHAT!" Levy stood up with flushed face, throwing the book across the room almost hitting me. I laughed so much I was on the floor holding my stomach.

"Lu-chan that is not nice!" Levy said, doing her adorable pouting face once again. "I am sorry Levy, but I didn't have no other choice."

"Hmph, if you did do that I would tell Natsu you liiiiiiiiiiike him," Levy said, mimicking her voice at the end sounding like Happy. Once she said that, I felt my cheeks burning.

"NO LEVY PLEASE NO! YOU KNOW WHAT COULD HAPPEN! IT COULD RUIN OUR FRIENDSHIP, LISANNA MAY HATE ME AND PROBABLY EVERONE WILL HATE ME KICK ME OUT OF THE GUILD AND I WILL BE LONELY AGAIN AND-"

"Lu Lu, chill I will never tell anyone your deepest secret." Levy said, she knew my feelings for Natsu and she was the only one who knew. "But why won't you just tell him? I doubt he likes Lisanna, they are like brother and sister!"

"You may never know Levy."

When Levy said they act like brother and sister, I got my hopes up. But deep down I know he cares about her more like a sister. I never asked him because its really none of my business, but I am too scared to know the truth. I do like him and care about him; but don't want to ruin our friendship.

I never knew I would have feelings for the stubborn dragon slayer, Natsu. Either way I can't tell him my feelings to him, recently he has been avoiding me; and hangs with Lisanna all the time.

Actually the whole guild hasn't paid attention to me.

Something happen between the fight and decided to hang more lately. I didn't mind, they been friends since children. I really don't want to ruin that; yet I do miss him.

We stop going to jobs together because Lisanna needed help with getting money. Elfman couldn't help her since he is with Evergreen all the time. Mirajane hardly goes to jobs. The only person who could help her is Natsu.

Since I lost my partner, I decided to go with either with Levy, Juvia, Gajeel or Wendy. They were the only ones who actually notice I am there. Yes, is weird that I hang with Juvia more, but that's because we started to get along more after the fight. I would always help her with Gray with dates and anything and it is actually working.

But still calls me love rival.

 _Sigh_

Gajeel, I don't know how we got along but we did. He became like my older brother to me. He would always try to cheer me up. He gets mad that Natsu avoids me a lot and tries to beat up. Of course I told him it really doesn't matter; once its gone, its gone.

Team Natsu aren't really a team anymore. Gray decided to go jobs with Juvia. Erza started going more to S-class missions so she can go to SS-class missions later on the future. Wendy didn't want the team to break up but she moved on. Natsu didn't care. I cared. Now I am a loner on jobs.

I actually went on a lot of solo missions and became stronger. Is not the same though.

Levy and I decided to forget about the topic about Natsu and went to town to explore. Our mission that we picked was simple. A villain came to town and put a curse on people and made them become evil, treating other people badly. What we had to do is too find a spell that can cure those people to go back what they were before. The reward is 600,000 jewels. Enough for me to pay the rent while the other half Levy could pay 3 months' worth rent.

Lets see how it goes.

* * *

It took us the whole day to remove the spell. We spent at the library for 8 hours, trying to find the spell that can cure.

Success! We did it. However, we couldn't find the man that put the curse on the people. The mayor didn't care about the man; he was happy his town is back to normal.

We got our reward and went back to our hotel and went to sleep. We are really tired just reading all day. I don't mind reading a lot. But just reading something that you aren't interested in isn't the same.

After that we went shopping, buying more clothes. At least something good happen at the end.

* * *

Next morning, we woke up and walk to the train station. We purchased our tickets and left home. It was a 4-hour drive back home. Oh well, as long I am back home and rest until I go to another job. Yesterday was really tiring.

And we ended up hanging out with the Jiggly butt Gang.

 _How the hell did that happen!_

* * *

We finally got home to Magnolia. Levy and I parted ways and plan to hang out tomorrow. Levy would of went to the guild today but she wanted to go home rest and organize her books.

 _ABOUT TIME!_

It was 12 p.m. and kept thinking if I should go to the guild today or stay home relax. My apartment was a mess last time I left for the mission. I could stay and clean it up. However, I promised Juvia that I would hang with her and help with Gray.

Also made a promise to Happy with getting the best fish for Carla.

 _Hm I should just go to the guild and check if Juvia is there and if not I'll just look for Happy and bring him to my place so we can search for the best fish; and make him clean my apartment._

 _It is his mess._

Alright that was my plan. I ran home and took a long warm shower. Got out, dried my hair, change my clothing to a white short sleeve shirt that has a star on the bottom left; black skinny jeans with normal converse.

I called Cancer to do my hair while I did my make-up. Cancer made a side ponytail and cut my bangs since they were loner and added a white bow on the top.

I thank him and went to go get my bag, keys and whip and left my apartment and ran to the guild.

For some reason, I felt something bad was going to happen.

* * *

" _Are you sure it is her sir"?_

" _Definitely, she may look different but it is her." A man said, wearing a black coat hiding his face with its hoodie._

" _Should we kidnapped her?" the other man said, also wearing a black cloak. However, he seems to be younger._

" _No, I think its best if we leave her, I know she will come to us. I just hope Nyx doesn't get mad."_

" _I hope so; we should leave sir before somebody else notice us."_

" _Yes. Sigh, I hope you come soon. Nyx misses you."_

 _The man stood up and left towards a forest, disappearing._

* * *

I finally got to the guild. I am still outside, hearing the people cheering and screaming. I think there is a brawl.

I still feel that gut you get that something bad will happen. I really don't know why I am getting it now.

Screw it, I am going inside.

I push the doors open, waiting for people to welcome me back.

I was wrong. Everyone just stared at me with disgust as if I was someone else they hate. I ignore and walked to the table where Wendy, Juvia and the exceeds are sitting. It seems Gajeel went on a job without Lily.

They looked up and smiled at me.

"Lucy-San! Welcome back." Wendy said.

"Lushi!" Happy screamed, flying towards me to give me a hug. I laughed at him, "Hey Happy, I missed you guys!" I said, sitting down with them still holding Happy on my lap.

All of us just kept talking about lives, missions, and plans to get Levy and Gajeel together. It has been an hour that we've talked until we were interrupted.

We heard a hard slam, coming from the entrance. I saw a figure in the door way, looking furious.

It was Natsu. Why was he so furious? Just looking at him gets me nervous. Furious Natsu is really scary to be honest.

"WHERE IS SHE!" Natsu yelled, looking everywhere at the guild; looking for that specific person.

I was so confused. Who was he looking for that made him furious. He was searching every person. Until his eyes locked on mine. He looked more furious. He came walking to me and grab my wrist lifting me and throwing me to the floor.

That really did hurt.

"What the hell Natsu!" I screamed at him, trying to lift myself up. I looked at my wrist and it was burned, leaving a hand burned print. It was hurting badly; I can feel my tears building up in my eyes.

"You bitch! Why the hell did you tell Lisanna that supposedly you and I are dating huh! And why did you tell everyone that I slept with you!" Natsu yelled back.

"What the hell? I just got back from a mission and never talked to Lisanna since the fight with tartaros! Why the fuck would I say that!"

I couldn't believe it. Did Lisanna actually lied that to Natsu? Sure I would love to be with him but what the actual fuck?

"Thanks to you I lost her! Why don't your weak ass actually disappear forever. We don't need a weakling like you!" Natsu yelled, lifting up his arm ready to give me a blow.

Pantherlily transform to his fighting form and stopped Natsu from punching me.

"Natsu what has gotten to you! Lucy is your nakama!" Lily yelled, pushing him away from me.

"Nakama? Hah that weak ass bitch can't be my nakama!" Natsu yelled, who started to laugh like a maniac, "Seriously Lucy, its best if you leave us alone and let us be. Every damn mission you always fuck something up and have to end up saving you and take a longer time to solve a mission. During the Grand Magic games, you lost twice! Making us look weaker. Yes, you were able to defeat the mighty demon, Jackal; but remember he was the second weakest demon, JUST LIKE YOU!"

"Natsu I-"

"Seriously Lucy, you are weak and the worst!" Natsu yelled, "Wait you think I was so sweet to you back then because you think I liked you? HAH! Who would like an ugly weak girl like you! No wonder your father kept ignoring you and treated you like shit!"

I can't believe what he just said. Did he seriously just say that to my face? I felt my heart breaking. More tears are starting to build in my eyes ready to fall.

"It's true! It would have been best if Phantom Lord took you and stay with your father!" a guild member yelled, joining in with Natsu.

"For what? Her father would still reject her!"

"Hey Natsu! It would have been best if you left her at the beginning with that other fake salamander so she could get what she deserved!"

"You should have let her get squished by that Grimoire heart member!"

"Why don't you just leave!"

"Why don't you just died already!"

All the members just kept yelling at me.

My chest was hurting painfully. No, my heart was hurting painfully. The people who I care about badly are just treating me like shit. I couldn't stand it anymore. I was already crying. I can see Wendy and Juvia crying. They wanted to comfort me but couldn't since Natsu was on the way.

I just turned around a ran. Ran away from so called home. I ran, ran, ran, not knowing where I was going. Screw it. I didn't care. I want to be away from everybody. I can feel something burning on my top right side leg. I looked down seeing one of my keys glowing.

Loke.

I bet he heard or saw everything. But I really don't want to talk to him, I just want to run.

I want to disappear.

* * *

It has been three days since the fight with the guild. Right now I really don't know where I am. All I know that I am in the middle of a forest. So many animals around, scared of me. So many monsters around, scaring me.

I was starving, I haven't eaten since then. I would have tried to look for some berries but all of them are poisonous. I read books about them so every time Team Natsu and I camp we can be careful.

Natsu…

I miss him. But what in the world happen to him? Why did he treat me like shit? I never done anything to him. Especially that I never talked to Lisanna, telling her him and I were together. Shoot I never kissed a guy in my entire life; I never slept with a guy.

I can feel something warm going down my face again. Great I am crying again! How nice.

Just crying to myself, I started to feel that warmth again on the right side of my waist. Loke keeps calling trying to come out. But I can't. I really don't want to talk about it. Especially to Loke. He would try to go back to the guild and kill Natsu. Besides I don't have enough magic to summon him.

I got distracted when I heard a noise behind me. Leaves getting crushed and just hearing loud thumps. I turned around to see a large shadow coming to me. It was a big vicious bear. Not just any bear, rumors has said there are vicious type bears killing so many animals and people. It looks like this is the bear.

This bear was color black and white stripes on his body. Big paws showing off his large sharp claws. His pawn was color black mixed with red; Knowing it is human or animals blood. The bear had a large tail. It was so weird, bears to have large tails.

His blood eyes just looked at me, staring at me, licking his mouth as if I am the next meal.

I stood up and ran, ran away from the bear. I can hear the bear behind me getting close to me. He was running really fast for a fat bear. He was like half panther.

I kept dodging all the vines and trees, but ended up tripping by one of the vines. I fell downhill, that were full of rocks. I got to the bottom, feeling my head spinning. I was really dirty; my clothes are full of mud. My whole body was full of cuts from the rocks. I can feel something tricking down my head. I touch to see what it was. It was blood; I guess I hit myself really hard on a rock.

I tried to stand but felt pain in my left leg. I think I sprained my ankle.

God it was so painful.

I wish this didn't happen. If I haven't run so much I would of have energy to summon the spirits and attack the bear.

But then, I am to weak.

Getting myself distracted, I looked up to see the bear in front of me. The bear was standing; he was really tall. Before I could do anything, the bear lift his arm and swing down towards my stomach. I screamed, feeling the pained. He scratches badly making it bleed nonstop. I tried to run but couldn't because of my ankle.

The bear grab me from its tail and threw me across the forest, slamming to a tree. I felt my back pop.

 _God damn that hurt badly._

I tried to stand but my body won't move. I can feel the Loke key burning badly onto my leg. I wanted to use my whip but it seems it fell while running away. I had no other choice, I need to summon a spirit.

I was about to grab my key until I heard a low snarl ahead of me. I looked up to see the bear. He was really close to me. Before I could do anything, he lifts his arm once again to strike me one last time.

I screamed.

His claws when into my body, stabbing me badly.

I screamed.

I cried.

The pain is awful.

Before I could face the bear again, I looked up and he was gone.

 _Was I dreaming?_

I felt pain in my stomach again.

 _Nevermind_

My vision was becoming blurry. I can see black dots appearing.

 _Am I going to die like this? Is this the end? Am I going to see my mother and father again?_

I lift my right hand to see my Fairy Tail guild mark. I started to have flashbacks of how I became a member and all the wonderful memories I had with my friends. My nakama.

I can feel myself becoming unconscious. I looked up my guild mark one more time. My guild mark was glowing, starting to disappear. My vision is already dark. I can feel my breath going slower and slower. My heart beating slowly.

 _"_ Save me Natsu."

My heart stopped.

* * *

 **Sorry it took so long to upload this chapter. I was actually planning to stop writing this story. But then I decided not too. Don't want to disappoint people. I was also busy with college. Gah college why you so hard. Anywayssssssssss...**

 **Thanks for reading! Please leave a review or private message me c: I actually love talking to new people so ye xD.**


	4. Chapter 4: Gone

_**I am so happy! From my last chapter I gain 10 more followers and 3 people adding my story as their favorite c: that made my day!**_

 _ **Yeah is not many people but heck for me it is!**_

 _ **Is like if all my family members are reading my story.**_

 _ **Now that i think about it.**_

 _ **My family actually reading my story...**_

 _ ***shudders***_

 **Well those who are following and favorite, I love you so much :D**

 **I wish i can give you a hug in real life**

 **but since i can't...**

 ***Cyber hugs you***

 _ **Was able to finish my college homework… YAY! JK I am doing my homework but I am so bored so yeaaaaaaah.**_

 _ **So here's the chapter :) I hope you enjoy!**_

* * *

Year 791

(Before Lucy fight with the guild)

 **Natsu P.O.V**

I looked down at my plate. Full of fishes. Apparently today it was Happy turn to make me breakfast. Of course it would be fish; his favorite.

I don't mind, I love fish. But come on really. At least add some fire.

Yes, it is weird that Happy, the cat, the exceed, is making me breakfast.

Happy is actually good cooking. Well if its fish related. I mean is alright, because oh my lord I suck at cooking. Literally I do.

I rather have Mirajane cooking. Or Luce food.

 _Lucy_

I feel so ashamed of myself. I haven't talked to her after the fight against Tartarus. Just thinking about it hurts me. I lost my father. My best friend and rival, Gray, lost his father. All the dragon slayers lost their parents. Lucy lost her precious spirit; her friend, Aquarius.

All of us lost someone we cared so much.

Is not that pains me. Its pains me that I wasn't there for Lucy. When I lost my father, I was crying in the middle of the battlefield. Shouting. Promising I would kill Acnologia and destroy E.N.D. But I still needed someone to comfort me.

And it was Lucy Heartfilia who came to comfort me.

She understood my pain of losing a father, since it happens to her; but both her parents.

Since then, we went back to Magnolia and rebuild the town. Especially the Cathedral church. Right after we were done, we decided to rebuild our guild. I am just glad no one in the town died.

I was planning to confront Lucy about my feelings towards her. YES, I HAVE FEELINGS FOR LUCY FREAKING HEARTFILIA. I wanted to confront her after the fight between the dragons. Seeing her future self-die in front me, just broke my heart. Seeing my best friend dying; yeah it has scar me. I've notice my true feelings for her. Just when we were done, I started to think about it if I should confront her or not. Yet, it was a bad idea to tell her during that time. Her future self-died.

Forget about that. I was already planning to ask her right after the fight. But, I just wasn't ready. I was too scared.

The only person who I could ask to help is Lisanna. Lisanna has always been like a sister to me and the only person I can actually trust with this type of stuff.

I told her my feelings towards Lucy… All she said is, "quit being a punani and ask her!"

Great advice.

Anyways, I've started to hang out with her more so she can teach me how to be romantic. I didn't notice 5 months passed by. I barely found out "Team Natsu" doesn't exist anymore because of me. How? Well I stopped talking with Gray, Erza, Wendy and Lucy.

HECK I ACTUALLY STOPPED FIGHTING WITH GRAY!

I should fight him once I go to the guild.

Just seeing Lucy alone breaks my heart. I know she has Juvia, Wendy, Levy and even Gajeel. But she rather hangs with me and our team.

I guess I hurted her again. But today, I will talk to her. I need to stop being a punani, whatever the fuck that means, and make her mine.

"Natsu, are you not hungry?"

I looked up to see Happy, with a worried expression. I looked down again and saw I haven't eaten my food yet.

"I'm sorry buddy. I was just thinking that's it."

"OH MY GOD NATSU! YOU WERE THINKING! THAT IS SOMETHING RARE FOR YOU TO DO! ARE YOU SICK? ARE YOU DYING?" Happy exclaimed. Freaking out flying everywhere.

 _Sigh, what's wrong with me thinking?_

"Happy chill, I am not going to die and I am not sick." I laughed, I swear Happy is something else. "I'm just thinking, its normal."

"Are you thinking about Lushi? She does misses you, you know. Its wrong for you to just ignore her and hang with Lisanna." Happy said, having a sad expression.

"Yes buddy. I didn't mean too. I am just scared that if I tell her my feelings it could ruin our friendship…"

"I doubt that Natsu, just ask her already. She has been lonely too long. She needs you."

"Don't worry, I will today. I promise."

"Well then let's go to the guild!" Happy said, full of joy. Geez he really does want me to tell her now.

"Alright buddy, let me finish breakfast then we will head over there." I hurried to eat my breakfast and ran to my room to change. Today I wanted to wear something stylish, to impress Lucy. Went to my closet and picked out a simple black shirt with blue skinny jeans. Got my scarf and wore my everyday sandals.

Looked at myself to make sure I am okay. It may be simple but still stylish. I called Happy and left our home, walking to the familiar path to the town.

* * *

We were halfway to town when I started to smell something. It smelled like two people. I looked around to see who it is. But there is no one.

 _This scent, it smells familiar. But can't recall who it is. It seems there was two people here._

"Natsu, are you okay?"

"Sorry Happy, I just pick up a scent of two people and one of them seems to be familiar."

"Who do you think it is?" Happy asked, curious.

"I honestly don't know; it is familiar but can't remember."

Happy and I just stay there, thinking who may be that person. Gajeel? Nah he has been gone since last week from a job. Gray? Nah I would recognize his ice cream smell. Erza? I know she's in a mission. Lucy? Nope she would be too scared to walk in the woods.

"Forget it Happy, let's just go to the guild and look for Lucy."

"Aye sir!" Happy yelled, already getting his wings ready to fly.

Happy and I ran to the guild. I was already feeling nervous again. But I can't keep this any longer. I need to tell Lucy now before it's too late.

But why am I getting a bad feeling about this?

* * *

" _Oh look, there's goes the blonde, running and crying." A woman said. chuckling._

" _Hah. Perfect! Looks like our plan is going well." An old man said, smirking._

" _It looks like she is going towards the forest. Hmm I hope my pet finds her and kills her."_

" _Oh don't worry, he will. Oh look the dragon slayer is here. Can't wait to see his face that his precious Lucy has been betrayed by him."_

" _Should we called Rol? The dragon slayer could try and killed him."_

" _Screw him, as long the blondie thinks she was betrayed by her family and gets killed."_

" _Yes master. I think its best if we leave. The dragon slayer may smell us."_

" _Yes. Let's go Lila."_

 _The two mysterious people disappear in an instant with teleportation magic. What are their plans?_

* * *

 **Back to Natsu**

* * *

Finally, we got here to the guild. We are still outside, still feeling nervous. I didn't know what to tell her yet. I can't just go to her and tell her, "Hey I like you lets have babies together!" or something like that. I need to plan this out. I have too if I really want to show her my feelings.

Before I could start making a plan, I starting to hear yelling inside. I guess there was another brawl inside. Great who is starting the fight again.

"What the hell Natsu why would you said that Lucy!"

What the actual fuck? What did I do?

"Seriously Natsu! Lucy is your nakama!"

Is Juvia. Why was she yelling? Especially that is meant to me? I am outside and she is inside.

Is not like there is another me unless…

Oh no.

I caught a scent of Lucy. I looked which direction it was going to. But the air is so windy and making hard to see which way she goes to.

That is when I caught another scent. Not just any scent. This scent was bad news.

Blood and dark magic. It coming from the guild.

I didn't think twice when I went to the guild and kicked the doors open. Going in to figure out who is here that has dark magic.

That is when it shocked me.

Right in front of me was another me. Another Natsu. This Natsu literally looked exactly like me only with different clothes.

What the hell is happening here?

"N-Natsu?"

I looked who called me. It was Wendy. And she was crying. Why is she crying?

I started to get that scent again, the blood dark magic one. It was from the other me.

"Who the hell are you!" I yelled at the other me. The Natsu stared at me, smirking at me. Before I could ask him again, he started to glow. He was changing forms. The glowing was really bright it was hurting my eyes. Is like staring right at the sun. The glow disappears and looked up to see someone else. A man. This man had brown hair, spiked up. He was wearing a black leather jacket open up showing his muscle body, with green army pants with black combat boots. His eyes were color blue, more like icy blue; just like the color of Gray ice. He had a large scar on the right side of his eye going down to the throat.

I can feel his dark magic flowing with mixed blood. Who the hell is he.

"Well, the famous dragon slayer has appeared!" the man yelled, still smirking, "I am sorry to tell you, but your blondie just left 10 minutes ago. Worse, she will die soon."

 _Lucy…_

"What did you do to her you bastard! I swear if you lay a hand on her I swear I will ki- "

"No, I didn't hurt her. Well not physically," the man chuckled, "I just told her she was a weak ass bitch and that she doesn't deserve to be here. However, I acted I was you so she can be more heartbroken."

"You bastard!" I yelled running to him. I already had my right hand with fire, ready to punch this fucker. I threw my punch towards him when he simply disappears.

 _Teleportation and transforming magic?_

I felt a presence behind me. Turning around, I felt something painful in my face; flying across the room. Fell into a table that broke in half. I looked up to see the man standing where I was just at.

"I am not here to fight. I just came to do my mission, which I already accomplish." The man lifts his hands up starting to observe black particles. It was coming from the guild members. Once he was done, all the guild members fell to the ground unconscious.

"What did you do to my friends!" I yelled at the man.

"Don't worry. I just added a curse on them to become evil so they can help me hurt Lucy. Seriously pinky, be happy I removed the curse and make them go back to normal." The man laughed, "until next time, dragon slayer."

He glows once again and disappear. The last thing I saw was his emblem that was on the right top shoulder that had a heart color black and two swords pierced on each side. It had black wings at the back as if it was flying.

 _Probably a dark guild._

"That bastard!"

"Are you okay Natsu?"

Wendy kneel down by me, checking my injury where I got punched. I really didn't bleed much, but it did hurt.

Wendy raised her tiny hands by me face, her hands started to glow light green; healing my nose. It took her 5 minutes to finish healing me. "There, it should be fixed."

"Thanks Wens," I smiled her. I turned to see all the guild members starting to wake up. One of them already standing, holding his head.

"Ugh what happen?"

It was Macao. Wakaba and Romeo already standing, doing the same thing Macao was doing.

"Do you guys remember anything that happen?" Juvia asked.

"All I remember is a cloak person coming in and attacked us with dark magic. I really don't know what it was, right when I got hit I just blacked out." Wakaba said, already taking out his pipe to smoke.

"You guys don't remember with Lucy?" Pantherlily asked, going back to his normal form.

"Lucy-San was here?" Romeo asked, confused.

"Yes. You guys don't remember?" Wendy asked.

"No, what happen?"

Wendy told us the whole story. About how the imposter came and started to say horrible stuff to Lucy to make her leave. How everyone in the guild join in hurt her more. Once she was done, everyone looked down, feeling sad and shameful that they hurt their nakama.

I can feel anger boiling inside of me. I can feel my flames trying to come out. I can't believe this happen. They hurt my precious Lucy.

"Guys I know this isn't it your fault," I looked up to look at my guild mates, getting their attention, "but now this isn't the time to feel guilty or anger. We need to look for Lucy now before something happens to her."

"Yeah!" my guild mates yelled, already leaving the guild to find Lucy. "Wendy, where is master?" I asked.

"He left yesterday for a council meeting. He won't be back until tomorrow morning. Gajeel, Erza and Gray should be back later today."

"Okay I need you to do me a favor. Go to fairy hills and asked all the girls to help us find Lucy." Wendy nodded and started to run out with Carla following behind. I turned to Happy and Lily waiting for my orders, "I want you guys to go fly and see if you can find her. If you find anything, let me know or Wendy." They both nodded and left too.

Everyone has left, searching for our nakama. I looked up to see the clock strike 12. Damn its early, but we will search for her all day.

 _Damn it Lucy, you better be okay._

* * *

 **Normal P.O.V**

 **3 days later**

It has been three days since Lucy disappearance. Gajeel and Erza got here in time to hear the news and went into search. Gray came a day later and started to search for her.

All the guild members had been searching her day and night, not daring to rest. Makarov got the news and started to ask every master from each guild to help, in case Lucy appears somewhere in their area.

Everyone was still feeling guilty on what they done to Lucy. Especially Lisanna. She blames herself for taking Natsu away from her when she didn't intend too. She just needed help getting money and helping Natsu.

Makarov would use his titan form a lot so he can see faraway places to see if he can spot a blonde somewhere. The dragon slayers would run everywhere, to try to pick up a scent that is Lucy's. The exceeds fly everywhere in Magnolia but no luck.

It was midnight and everyone returned back to the guild to make a new plane to search for their nakama.

A certain card magic user was on a table, searching Lucy by using her card magic; since she can track people using cards. Cana kept getting the same thing on her cards about Lucy. A card where it had a drawing of a tree. Which meant she was in a forest full of trees. Everyone went to every forest that is close to Magnolia and yet no luck. She kept doing her cards all over again and again, to see if anything changes about her. Location, health, anything.

Everyone where speaking on how to find Lucy. They were really loud and it won't let Cana concentrate. Yet she ignored them and kept doing her thing.

Levy was sitting by Cana, only that she was reading books of all the forest in Fiore. To see if there any clues where Lucy would go. Gajeel was right by her, helping out. Jet and Droy kept walking back and forth from the library, bringing more books.

Minutes passed by. Hours passed by. It was morning and yet everyone is still awake. They promised not to rest until they find Lucy.

But they don't know the news they will received.

* * *

Fourth day.

Still no clue on Lucy.

The dragon slayers search everywhere, no luck. Levy read every book in the library, no luck. The exceeds going to the sky searching for certain blonde, no luck.

Everyone was in the guild again, making another plan. They plan to go to Crocus and start searching with Sabertooth.

Cana kept doing her magic. She was irritated that she kept getting the same thing. She decided to do it one more time until the cards finally changed.

But it wasn't good. Her eyes went wide, feeling something build on her eyes.

"Y-you guys… You need to see this."

Everyone turned to see Cana. They got excited, thinking she found something from Lucy. However, the look Cana had, trembling, ready to cry.

They knew its bad news.

They stood around the table where Cana was seating in, looking at the cards. Everyone eyes went wide and went pale.

The card had a drawing of a Grim Reaper.

"Cana, what does it mean?" Makarov asked curiously, hoping is not what he is thinking what it would be. Cana looked up to him, already sobbing.

"Master, this card means death. Which means that Lucy is- "Cana started crying, not being able to finish her sentence. Everyone knew what she meant, letting out choking and crying. They can't believe that is true. But they know her cards never lie.

A certain dragon slayer was shocked. He stayed quiet, trying not to believe what she is saying.

Makarov was already crying, trying to say something when he was interrupted by the doors of the guild being open.

Everyone turned towards the entrance, seeing three people wearing a white cloaked. The people pulled down their hood, showing their faces.

They came in to show their faces from the light. Their cloaked had a mark.

It was the Magic Council.

"Makarov, I am sorry for coming without letting you know. We heard news about your missing member. Can you tell us her name?"

"Is Lucy Heartfilia. Can I ask why you want to know?" Makarov asked.

"Oh no… I am sorry Makarov. But we found something you need to see." One of the guild member move aside to let someone else coming in, pushing a stretcher cart that had a big black bag on the top. They moved to the center of the room.

Makarov walked to the cart. Grabbing a chair to climb so he can be able to see. He unzipped the black bag to see what it was inside. Once he did, he moves it to sides to see it clearly. His eyes went wide.

"Oh no." Makarov said, already holding his mouth, crying. Erza and Gray ran to the master to see what it was. Erza and Gray looked. They did the same thing too, crying out.

"No. NO NO WHY!" Erza screamed, falling to her knees; yelling and crying. Gray did the same but punching to the wall crying out. Everyone went to looked, doing the same thing. Just simply crying.

"WHY. WHY MY CHILD!" Makarov screamed.

* * *

 **Natsu P.O.V**

I was confused. When the Magic Council came in with that cart thingy, everyone is crying. When Makarov open the bag, I started to smell something horrible. Like something dead. Everyone looked what it was and everyone just started screaming.

"WHY. WHY MY CHILD!"

I heard Makarov. That is when I got all the pieces.

 _Lucy missing._

 _Gone for days._

 _Cana cards change and it showed death._

 _The magic council brought something in that smelled death._

 _Makarov said "my child"_

 _We are his children._

 _Unless…_

 _No…_

I looked up where everyone stood. I walked to where they were, until I was stopped from an arm. It belonged to Gray.

"N-Natsu… I'm sorry…" Gray said, lowering his arm, crying again.

 _Please. Please don't let it be what I think it is._

I kept walking, pushing people to the side. That is when I saw what they were crying about.

It was a body. A dead body. This body skin was already pale, so many bruises and scratches everywhere. Its ankle was bruised up. Its clothes were shatter. It shows its stomach, which it has deep cuts. It looked something stabbed it badly. It had one shoe missing while the other one was full of mud.

 _The clothes where familiar. It was a woman._

The person hands had our guild mark, color pink. Her hair is blonde, already dirty and had leaves sticking out. Her face was pale and bruised up.

I choked out, holding my mouth with my hand. Already tears going down. I walked to the person body, grabbing her hand.

It was cold.

I can feel my heart breaking into pieces. I can feel part anger taking over me. I grab the person body, bridal style, and hold her tight. I kept crying, still holding her tight.

I fell into my knees, still holding her tightly.

 _No. No, this can't be happening._

"S-she is cold. I-I n-need to warm her up."

"N-Natsu-san." I heard Wendy.

"S-someone bring me blankets. S-she hates b-being cold."

"Natsu please, stop." I heard Erza, still crying, "S-she I-is g-gone."

"WHAT THE FUCK ARE YOU TALKING ABOUT! LOOK SHE IS SLEEPING. SHE PROBABLY SLEEP WALKED AND GOT HERSELF HURT." I yelled, crying out more, "She is not gone… she's not."

"Natsu, please stop. She is gone and will never come back." Makarov said, still crying. Laxus was holding him, crying along with him.

"No. NO NO!"

I looked down at her. Wishing she is just sleeping. Wishing she will wake up, showing her beautiful brown eyes. See her beautiful smile. Waiting for her to blush and scream at me asking why I'm holding her and crying.

"Please, please wake up. I know you are sleeping you weirdo. You've been sleeping for four days, is time to wake up," I said, "Please wake up, I want to see your beautiful eyes." I started to hold her tighter. I can feel her cold body against my warm body. I put my head between her neck. I didn't felt any pulse.

 _No. She's really gone._

 _Lucy…_

"LUCY PLEASE WAKE UP! YOU PROMISED YOU'LL STAY WITH US FOREVER. CELESTIAL PEOPLE NEVER BRAKE THEIR PROMISES! YOU BROKE OUR PROMISE." I yelled, "Y-your mean Lucy, d-don't just l-lie to m-me."

I started to hear more sobbing noises around me. I can smell tears from everyone. I still had my head on Lucy neck. I can still smell her. Vanilla mixed with lavender. The smell is already starting to fade.

I started to have flashbacks about Lucy. Every adventure we had. Every time I broke into her house. Our fights with dark mages. Our first mission. When she first came to the guild.

" _Look Natsu! I got my fairy tail mark!"_

Her smiled when she first got her guild mark. That smiled I will never see again.

"Lucy, please… I love you, don't just leave me."

" _It's always more fun when we are together."_

"Please, Lucy. It's too early for you to go to heaven."

" _I believe in you Natsu. Now go beat Sabertooth butt!"_

"I promised you I will protect and not let anyone take your future."

" _I wish we had more adventures."_

"Please wake up so we can go to more adventures."

I cried. I knew she isn't coming back.

They took my Lucy away from me. From us.

"Lucy, I love you."

I screamed.

* * *

 **Not going to lied... I did cry writing this u.u well i had a sad song on the background which i cried more :c Lucy is my favorite character from Fairy tail and just writing of her dying again... Yeah :c Well please leave a review and I'll try my best to upload next chapter soon c:**

 **P.S- The word Punani... My friends and i callled each other that during our high school years so umm yeaaaaah... Good times good times. huehue**

 **I'm actually watching a novela (mexican show, yes i am mexican) and GOD DAMN IT IS GOOD! YEAH BEAT THAT MOTHAFUCKA UP!**

 **Ok I'll stop. Love ya :D**


	5. Chapter 5: 5 years

_A young 19-year-old boy is running. Running to catch something. He kept tripping on every dead branch that is lied on the floor; but that didn't stop him. He kept standing up and kept running. Ran, ran, and ran. No stopping, he just kept going. He was losing breath, but he didn't give a damn._

" _I can recognize this smell." The boy said, losing breath, "I am sure of it."_

 _The boy was in the middle of the forest, surrounded by tall dark trees. The moonlight was shining down to him, showing the little light he could use to see. His onyx eyes kept glancing left to right, trying to catch a hint of blonde. His salmon hair flying smoothly, with the speed he is running._

" _God damn it where is it!" Natsu growled. He wasn't looking where he was going. He started to slow down its pace to a stop. He examined his surroundings, noticing he was somewhere different. Instead of being in a forest full of tress, he was at the mountains; front of him there was a cliff. His ears perked up when he heard a crunching sound behind him. He glanced behind him to see nothing. He started to hear it again but on his right and left sides. He turned both ways, getting frustrated where the sounds are coming from. That is until when-_

" _Natsu."_

 _A female voice was heard. Natsu stiffened when he recognizes that angel like voice. The voice he loves so much. He turned to see a familiar blonde he loves so much._

 _Instead of the moonlight, the time change out of nowhere. Now it is daylight._

 _Ahead of him, was a beautiful woman. Her hair color golden, flowing freely and shining to the sun rays. Her chocolate eyes giving that beautiful sparkles along with her soft cream skin. She is wearing a beautiful long white dress, tight enough to show her beautiful body curves. Her white high heels matching her dress color._

 _The woman gave Natsu a smiled, giving him butterflies to his stomach. Natsu just smiled, walking slowly to the woman. Once he got close, he lifts his right hand and caressing her cheek. The woman just grabs it and smiled. He moved his hand away and hugged him tightly, shocking Natsu._

 _Natsu didn't say anything. He just hugged back and put his head between Lucy neck, smelling her; the scent the same as always, vanilla mixed with lavender._

" _Lucy," Natsu finally spoked, holding her more tightly._

" _Natsu what are you doing here? Aren't you supposed to be with Erza and Gray?" Lucy asked, moving away to see him. Natsu just looked down at her beautiful eyes. His eyebrows furrowed, confused why was she saying that._

" _What are you talking about Luce? Your part team Natsu? You're the one that has to be with us." Natsu said, looking at her weird. Natsu was confused. Lucy is part of team Natsu, which meant she had to be with him. Natsu examined Lucy, who seem she got saddened when he said those words. Lucy glanced down, avoiding his stare. Natsu lift her chin up, to look at him. "Luce what's wrong?"_

" _Natsu, don't you remember? I am dead…"_

 _Once Lucy said that, everything changed in a blur. Instead of them holding each other, Natsu was left alone. He was surrounded by darkness. He kept looking around, screaming Lucy name. It was full of darkness. He couldn't see anything. He only heard sounds; he can hear thunder but not lighting happening._

" _What the hell is going on? Lucy! Lucy where are you." Natsu screamed again, panicking on losing his blonde again._

" _How could you." A low murmur what's heard. He glanced but nothing was there. "Natsu how could you." He heard it again, echoing. He kept hearing those thousands of times. He felt a flash behind him; feeling a presence of someone familiar. In an instant, he turned and he saw where the noise was coming from._

" _Lucy?"_

 _Lucy was standing in front of him, trembling. She was wearing different clothes this time; pink tank top with black shorts and black converse. Natsu started to walk slowly to her, holding his arm out to comfort her. In an instant, it was slapped away by Lucy hand._

" _How could you!" Lucy screamed, showing her face that was full of tears. She was furious._

" _What are you talking about Luce?" Natsu asked, doing the same thing. He lifts his arm to comfort her but later was slapped away. Lucy was walking back, ignoring him. "Luce what's wrong tell me?"_

" _How could you Natsu. HOW COULD YOU! ACTING ALL WORRIED TO ME!" Lucy yelled._

" _Luce what the fuck are you talking about!" Natsu yelled, feeling frustrated._

" _THANKS TO YOU, YOU SENT ME TO DEATH! NOW YOU ARE HERE ACTING ALL WORRIED! I HATE YOU NATSU!"_

 _Lucy suddenly disappear. Natsu heart shattered knowing what she is talking about. He kept looking around, screaming Lucy names and trying to look for her. He wanted to forgive her. Forgive her for leaving her lonely._

 _Natsu nose perked up, getting a scent. He kept smelling it. The scent got stronger but Natsu just coughed and try his best not to smell it; smacking his nose with his hand. It smells like blood mixed with something dead. He turned to see where it was coming from. His eyes went wide, tears already starting to from._

 _Right in front him was Lucy Heartfilia. Laying in a puddle of blood. She was full of scratches and bruises. She had a sprained ankle and her clothes were shattered. Three deep holes were noticed on her stomach; something stabbed her badly. Her skin was pale and dirty. Her eyes were open. Instead the beautiful chocolate eyes; it was dull and dead._

' _How could you Natsu'_

" _Lucy…" Natsu whispered, feeling more tears sliding down his face._

" _No. Lucy please. NO!"_

" _LUCY!"_

* * *

"Ahhhh!" Natsu screamed, falling off the bed.

 _What the hell?_

Natsu looked around and noticed that he was in his room. He rubbed his back and stands up from the cold floor. He looked around again, noticing the sun is already shining bright. He walked to his window and moved his curtains. Closing his eyes to get used to with the light, he looked out to see it was morning. Well more like afternoon, when Natsu turned to his clock sitting on the top of his nightstand; its 1:04 p.m.

 _It was only a dream._

Natsu shake his head to ignore the nightmare he just had and walked to the bathroom to take a hot shower. Minutes passed by and came out, his body color red from showering boiling hot water. He didn't mind, he loved it.

Natsu dried himself and took out his toothbrush that was behind the cabinet and shoved it inside his mouth to scrub off any left food. He spits out the remaining toothpaste mixed with saliva and grabbed some water to splash himself on his face. With a towel, he dried himself and look at himself in his mirror. His eyes went wide when he looked at himself.

 _Damn. Have I changed that much?_

Natsu checking himself out, he knows he has become more, how Elfman says it, manly.

He wasn't that skinny muscular Natsu anymore. He was now buffer muscular Natsu. His face well built, sturdy jaw making the girls swoon. The onyx eyes make it more handsome. His salmon hair, that used to be short and spiked everywhere, is now longer and smooth back; always having a ponytail; having strands of hair popping out on front. His chest seems to gotten buffer, just like grays. Six pack still there, and the v neck showing more. Arms full of muscle. What's new? More scars. He has a lot on his arm. He has become more handsome. Those 5 years of training and punching trees has changed his body.

 _5 years…_

 _That's right. It has been 5 years…_

Ever since the news they received of Lucy death, everybody started to change. Not in a bad way, in a good way. Realizing their mistake of ignoring their nakama and not able to protect her, they started to train harder. Become stronger. In case if someone is in danger, they won't go through what Lucy went.

Yet the years passed and they were still sad. Knowing Lucy was their sunshine in the guild. They would usually make parties just for Lucy. Even on her birthday they would party hard; even if she is not there.

It took them months to move on but they decided not to grieve anymore knowing Lucy wouldn't like that. During the first year, they had their next S-class competition. They insisted having one; but decided to have one since Lucy loved it. That year Gajeel won, always bragging to Natsu how he is better dragon slayer. A brawl happened right after that.

Second year, another S-class competition. Natsu won this time, bragging back to Gajeel. Oh if only you know how long this brawl lasted.

Yeah that's right, long enough they ignored Erza threats and kept fighting. For a full month… Erza even joined the brawl and all were sent to the hospital 6 times. They would have stayed to keep getting healed but were later kicked out since a brawl happen there too.

Oh mavis.

Natsu has tried to move on, but was hard since he deeply loved her. He knew Lucy was going to be his mate someday. He wanted her to be his mate. The only thing that sucked the most for Natsu is that he would keep having dreams about her. Seeing her smile and later on see her lying dead.

Till this day he blames himself for Lucy death. If he didn't ignore her those months, she would have been right there with him.

Everything has changed these past years. Natsu, Gajeel, Wendy, Gray and Juvia became the new S-class mages. Makarov has retired of being the master and Laxus became the ninth master. After that happen, Laxus told Mira his feelings for her and they later on got married. Freed cried for a full year… She is now expecting to have a baby girl. Freed is getting ready to cry for next year.

They weren't the only couple, Gajeel also confronted to Levy. They already live together and Levy has become his mate; having a mark on her neck that is formed as a book and the front cover has a drawing of an iron.

Jet and Droy joined with Freed, crying for a full year.

Guess which couple is next?

You got it. Juvia and Gray. Juvia was about to give up on Gray, ignoring him for a full month. Gray knew his feelings for her and he came out of his shell. Now Juvia is expecting a baby too; instead of a girl, it will be a boy. Happy and Carla are finally together, making Natsu live alone. Why? Well Happy and Carla already own a house. Alzack and Bisca are expecting a second child; Azuka is jealous.

There were more couples, like Lisanna and Bickslow, Elfman and Evergreen, Macao found a second wife, and finally Romeo with a random girl he met.

On their year, Jellal and his guild were later on forgiving by the Magic Council and having permission to join any guild. Meredy and Jellal decided to join Fairy Tail while the Oracion Seis kept adventuring the whole world exploring; promising they would stop doing evil crimes.

They did keep their promise. Jellal and Meredy got along quite well with the members. Makarov would give them special missions to only destroy dark guilds; they were used to doing that instead of normal job.

Jellal and Erza had been getting along more, becoming best friends; though they do have feelings for each other. People would mock them and called them lovebirds; along getting a giant beat up by Erza.

Meredy spent time with Juvia the whole time. She considered her an older sister. However, Juvia did the same but sometimes called her love rival.

Oh Juvia…

Jellal and Meredy weren't the only new members joined. Mest/Doranbolt later on joined the guild. He loved the guild and everybody there. He still couldn't forget about his friend, Lahar, death and the whole magic council dying. Makarov welcomed in with open arms and promised he will start a new second life with them.

Without hesitation, he accepted it. Since then he was considered an S-class mage and went tons of missions with Wendy. They started to have feelings towards each other and people could see it easily. The guild members were concerned about their relationship, knowing Mest was older then Wendy.

But they were wrong.

People were shocked when Mest said he was 3 years older than Wendy.

Yeah let that sink in.

People didn't hesitate, just making sure Wendy wouldn't date a pedophile. However, certain older male dragon slayers would have sent Mest glares and their faces saying _hurt Wendy once and I will send you to the grave._

Poor Mest.

The dragon slayers started to consider themselves as second cousins. Later finding out their parents were cousins to each other. Along with Sting and Rouge parents.

But all male dragon slayers are over protective with Wendy. As if it was a perfect jewel that is fragile. Even Sting and Rouge would come over to send glares towards Mest. Wendy just feels embarrassed.

24-year old Natsu looked at himself one more time and decided it is best to go to the guild and pick a mission. Well first picked on Gray and Gajeel onto a brawl then pick a mission.

Natsu just smirked, shaking it off and went back to his room and get changed. He wanted to go simple, black V-neck shirt with blue jeans and black converse. He pulled his hair back into a ponytail, having some short hairs flying around. Lastly, he put his scarf on. Looking at himself one more time, he grabbed his house keys and walked out of the house; walking the familiar path to the guild. He glanced around, enjoying the view ahead of him. Summer has just started and making the weather become hotter. Natsu enjoyed it a lot.

 _I seriously love this weather, but hate hearing whining ass people whining about how hot it is._

Natsu just sighed and kept walking, not noticing blue eyes staring at him in the distance.

* * *

It took Natsu 10 minutes to get to the guild. Right when he opened the doors, he was welcome by a chair smacking his face. Leaving a red mark shown easily on his face.

"HAH! THAT'S WHAT YOU GET ASS FLAMED!"

 _Great._

"OH YOU WANNA GO ICE PRINCESS!"

"SHIT LETS GO DROPPY EYES!"

"WHAT YOU CALLED ME ICE POPSICLE!"

"YOU HEARD ME SALAMNDER!"

Their heads are clashing each other, each one holding their other ponytail. Gray hair also became longer as Natsu's and started to hold it back as a ponytail. They were ready to give the first hit. Before they could hit, a loud roar was sound on the second floor. Both boys looked up to see angry Makarov, already in his titan form. Dark aura surrounding his huge titan body made the boys shiver and let them go.

Makarov went back to his tiny side, smiling up at them.

"Natsu, I am glad you are here. Laxus and I need to talk with you and the rest of the S-class mages. I hope you don't have anything important to do." Makarov spoked.

"About?" Natsu asked curiously. He knew if they wanted to talk with all the S-class mages, is something serious.

"The Magic Council has informed us a dangerous situation; dark guilds are related." Makarov sounded more worried when he said the last part at the end.

 _Gee now what._

"Can't Jellal and Meredy destroy them?" Natsu asked Makarov, only receiving a _no_ nod. "No can't do, it is too dangerous. "Natsu eyes widened, "That is why I need to talk to all S-class mages right now in private." giving Natsu his serious stare. Usually Natsu would ignore him and start a brawl. Seeing his serious face makes Natsu knows something bad is happening and needs to listen.

"Ok gramps, I was actually planning to go on a job. But how serious you are, I think it's best to wait." Makarov just gave him a nod and started to walk upstairs where Laxus new office is located. Gray and Natsu following behind, ignoring the stares they are getting from their guild members. Can't blame them, they knew by seeing Makarov face is something really serious.

They just shooked it off and went back what they were doing. Natsu and Gray glanced at each other, giving the stare of _what the hell is going_ type.

They were at the second floor, ahead was a white door with a golden crystal know. On top it has the fairy tail guild mark color golden and on bottom it said "Master Laxus."

Makarov knocked the door twice, getting a "come in" in return. Natsu open the door wide to let his short ex-master and best friend/rival to come in. Walking in and closing the door, Natsu glanced around the room. This was his first time coming up here when they changed to Laxus room. The room was decent size, but big enough to fit 5 more, total of 15 people. The walls were colored golden with white stripes. Instead of having desk to have his papers in like other masters, he had a couch instead and the papers were lied on the floor. Laxus is pretty lazy. There were 8 couches inside, 4 of them are double chair for 2-3 people to sit while the other 4 are one person to sit.

Natsu seem to like the room really well and matched Laxus. Each couch sat on of his guild mates. One of the couches sat Erza, Gajeel and Levi. Erza hasn't changed at all, still the same old scary and sweet Erza; eating a lot of strawberry cakes. Gajeel has changed his style of clothing, always wearing a black tank top shirt with brown khaki pants. Levi has a changed a little. Her hair has grown a bit and usually has it on ponytail. She would usually ware her orange dress or a white long sleeve shirt with black pants and black combat boots.

On the other couch sat Gray and Wendy. Gray hasn't changed much, only his length of hair. When his father passed away and gave him the ice demon slayer magic, it has been showed more on his right arm. Wendy changed the most. She wasn't the shy and innocent 12-year-old Wendy she was. She has grown to be a mature 17-year-old Wendy. She was Natsu height, her body growing a bit like Levi but taller. Her hair is usually pulled up instead of having side ponytails. She changed clothes to more simple like, wearing a black t-shirt with blue jeans and normal shoes. **(By normal, I meant Nikes shoes. They be comfy as fuck.)**

Wendy has become more mature. When her mother, Grandeeney, left the world, she started to train every day; to become more powerful and have revenge against Acnologia. No one isn't sure if Acnologia killed their parents, but what human could kill the dragons?

The only person that was missing was Mirajane and Juvia.

"Yo Natsu," Gajeel spoked, "Is about time you got here. We have a serious issues going on."

Natsu nodded and walked to sit by Wendy.

"I am glad you guys are here. As you may see, Mira and Juvia are missing. However, what I am about to tell you brats, Mira and Juvia won't be able to be part of it. It is pretty dangerous and since they are close of giving birth, its better if they just stayed."

"Sorry to interrupt gramps, but what do you mean they won't be able to be part of it? Are you talking about a mission?" Natsu spoked.

Makarov looked serious when Natsu asked the question. He turned to Laxus and gave him nod. Laxus nod back and stood up holding a folder. He passed it Natsu so he can look. Natsu stared at the folder and open up, showing files. In the files, it had pictures of people in mugshots. He took out another paper and his eyes widened.

There was another picture. Instead of a mugshot, it was a dead person. Deep gashes and bruises everywhere. Next file had more pictures of dead people. Each one was either a child or a woman. There was a hardly a dead man in it. The last picture he saw got his interest on it. This person had the same thing as the other but her stomach was slash giving a symbol. He recognized that symbol quick.

A heart that had two swords pierce each side, with wings at the back.

Natsu gripped the picture, starting to have flashbacks of the man who transferred to him. The one who hurt Lucy.

"Gramps… Explain." Natsu growled, passing the file to Wendy and Gray so they could look. They looked at the grumbled paper and eyes went wide, recognizing the symbol. Each person kept passing around the folder, well more likely the picture, so they can see why Natsu has gotten mad. Once everyone was done, they all looked at the ex-master, waiting for him to speak.

"Children, as you already seen the picture, it seems the guild have been murdering people. This dark guild is called _Black wings._ Yes, this guild is the one who took our Nakama away from us." Makarov paused, taking a deep breath, remembering Lucy. Makarov shocked it off and spoke again, "When they came to hurt Lucy, they stayed quiet for a long time. No traces of them."

"However, just last week when all of you were gone, the Magic Council came to talked to us. It seems they have a simple request for us… Two years ago the _Black Wings_ stared to appear and started to murder people. They attacked small villages, killing mostly all women and children."

"But why only women and children master?" Erza asked.

"Well, these women and children on the pictures, aren't ordinary people. These people have special specific magic. Now, we know there is a lot of rare magic out there. The lost magic, dragon slayer, god slayer, even demon slayer. Well these people who died, have any type of this rare magic."

Natsu looked up, eyes went wide. The others did the same, some are confused.

"What do you mean? You mean to say these people have like demon slayer magic? Like me?" Gray asked.

"Yes Gray. Now _Black Wings_ isn't the only guild murdering these people. There are others guilds doing so. Their goal is to eliminate every wizard that contains rare powerful magic. They intend to do that so no one could eliminate Zeref or Acnologia."

"THAT'S BULLSHIT!" Natsu yelled, hitting the table by him with his fist. Everyone flinched by his actions, especially Wendy who is sitting right by him. "HOW CAN THEY DO THAT!"

"Now Natsu calm down before we have to." Makarov spoke, giving him a gentle voice. Natsu relaxed a bit. Natsu turned to look a frightened Wendy. He extends his arm to hold her closer to his chest. "Sorry wens, didn't mean to scare ya."

Wendy smiled and hug him back. Makarov smiled at them, "Now back to the topic, I understand you are mad. I just couldn't believe they were able to do those horrible things without knowing what was happening. Now back to the Magic Council. Two years ago when this started to happen, there were certain people that started to find out what was happening and created a guild, saving all people who are targeted having the rare magic. This guild is called the _Slayers._ This guild has save so many people. However, the master from the guild has asked the Magic Council for help to stop the guilds before they killed more innocent people. The Magic Council did help but said it is very difficult. Now the request they asked for us to do is to investigate. Help this guild. There will be other guilds helping too, like Blue Pegasus, Mermaid Heel, Lamia Scale and Sabertooth."

"The Magic council has asked us to send one of our best wizards for this request. That is why I brought you brats here to ask you guys if you are willing to do this job." Makarov asked, looking at each one.

In an instant, Natsu stood up, "Hell yeah gramps! These guilds deserve an ass kicked!"

"Well if flame brain going to do it, then count me in." Gray spoked, grinning.

"Gihi, I can't let salamander and stripper have the fun," both Gray and Natsu send him glares, everyone laughing at their actions, "count me in."

"Sigh, I have to be there to stop Gajeel, I'm in." Levy spoked, giving a smile.

"Well I know poor Levy won't be able to stop Gajeel or the boys since she is so tiny," Erza chuckled, "I am in."

"I'm in, since the boys will be injured I can just heal them," Wendy laughed.

Makarov sigh, smiling. He knew he can count on his children on a difficult mission. For now, all they have to do is help the guild, _Slayers,_ and get rid of the dark guilds.

"Now brats, Laxus and I will pay for the train. I have already talked with the master from Slayers. Their guild is located in the middle of the Boundary forest **(If you seen the movie, you'll understand.)** They would wait for you guys at the train station, along for the other guilds. Just promise me not to destroy anything. The master was nice enough to let you guys stayed at their place."

"Master, why would they live in the middle of a forest full of monsters?" Wendy asked, shivering thinking how many monsters they can counter. Last time they went to the Boundary Forest was with Éclair.

"Honestly I don't know, but you guys can ask the master. He seems really friendly. Now kids is time for you guys to go home and packed. You are leaving tomorrow afternoon. It is a 3-hour drive to the location."

Once hearing the _3-hour drive_ , all the dragon's slayers turned green and hold their mouth with their hand, trying not to throw up. When Wendy turned 14, she started to have motion sickness and couldn't cast troia on herself if it doesn't work anymore. Now she had to suffer.

"Don't worry you dragon brats, I got plenty of patches for you guys to use when you are over there. Is for stopping motion sickness."

All the dragon's slayers sigh in relief, their skin going back to the normal color. "Now gramps, when we get over there, how are we supposed to know who they are?" Natsu asked.

"Oh, you'll know." Makarov smiled, "Now brats get the hell out of here! Go kick some ass and get revenge for those innocent people being killed and for our Nakama Lucy!" Makarov yelled with proud on his voice. He lifted his right hand, index finger pointing up while thumb going sideways; the guild hand sign.

All the members yelled, "Yeah!" doing the same action with the hand. Everyone went home to start packing. Natsu and Happy started to pack and ended up having 4 suitcases, in case how long it will take and have enough clothes.

 _You just wait Lucy; we will destroy them. Just watch._

* * *

 **Sorry it took so long. Finals exams are close and OH MY LORD BABY JESUS ALL THIS STUDYING GAHHHHHH! EVEN THE HOMEWORK!**

 **ALSO SORRY IF THERE IS ANY SPELLING OR GRAMMAR ERRORS. I AM LITERALLY TO LAZY. HEHE XD**

 **Now everyone here is older. Here are the Ages. Natsu-24, Gray-24, Gajeel-24, Levi-23, Wendy-17, Erza-25, Laxus-26, Makarov-I don't fucking know he is old.**

 **OMG HAS ANYONE READ THE NEW CHAPTER OF FAIRY TAIL? CHAPTER 462.5? ITS AMAZING RIGHT! AH!**

 **Mkay I'll stop.**

 **Well I hoped you liked the story :) I'm on thanksgiving break so I will try to upload next chapter at least this weekend!**

 **I am also planning to upload a one-shot/short story later today. It's like a song short story, if you get me. Hehe. I suck at explaining. I hope you like the chapter :)**

 **And have a great Thanksgiving! Don't get to cray cray, especially on black Friday ;) *starts mosh pit out of nowhere***


	6. Chapter 6: The unexpected

It was late afternoon in the beautiful town in Magnolia. People walking around the market, laughing and smiling towards each other. Little children running around, chasing each other; holding a lollipop. The sun is shining town, giving light everywhere and to people hearts; today was a good day.

Well not really.

Right by the train station there were people crowded in a circle, seeing two people in the middle fighting. There stood two friends/rivals, Gray and Natsu. They were arguing again about who is better S-class mage. Gray ended up stripping while Natsu was ready to give the first blow. People around them were yelling "fight! Fight!" towards the friend/rival. Some people were already betting their money in the opponent. Little children already grabbing their lacrima cameras to take picture. The woman already having hearts in their eyes, swooning towards the attractive man. The man just yelled saying 'punch him already!'

Gray and Natsu weren't paying attention to the people. Heck they didn't know there were people around them. They were about to give the first punch when in an instant their heads met a hard metal armor. They fell and looked up to see who interfere. They yelped when it was the famous Titania, glaring both of them. Both Gray and Natsu stood up, hugging each other, scared what is going to happen next.

"NATSU! GRAY! HOW MANY TIMES DO I HAVE TO TELL YOU TO STOP FIGHTING! YOU ARE BOTH 24 AND STILL ACTING LIKE CHILDREN!" Erza yelled, having a dark aura surrounding her. The townspeople feared what was going to happen and left running, leaving the 3 mages alone in the train station.

"Sorry Erza." Both boys said at the same time, giving her a pouty face. Hoping it will make Erza happier.

Erza didn't cheer up and just gave them a punch in the head, a bump growing out.

Erza had her hair tied in a ponytail. She was wearing her everyday armor. She had her cart full of suitcases, also carrying Natsu and Gray suitcases on top. Natsu wore a tan short sleeve shirt with black jeans and converse shoes, **(Yas converse exist in this world mkay, mkay)** and had his hair tied back in wore a black shirt with white cloak over and black jeans with converse. His hair was tied in a ponytail, having strands of shorts hair hanging.

The 3 best friend's mages went into a bench and sat, talking to each other and waiting for their companions to come so they can leave for their mission. Before Natsu left his cottage, he went over to the guild to say goodbye to the mages; not knowing when he is coming back. His buddy, Happy, went over to Fairy Hills to help Wendy, Carla and Levi to packed. Gajeel and Lily also went to join the girls to help out. The girls said they weren't sure how long this mission will be so they have to bring a lot of stuff.

30 minutes has passed and the rest of the members came. Wendy was dressed in white strapless dress with black leggings on bottom with white sandals that had diamonds on the straps. Carla was in her human form, wearing the same as Wendy but the dress was colored blue with black leggings and blue sandals. Both Wendy and Carla were holding the handled of two suitcases each. Levi, however, brought 7 suitcases. 5 of them were full of books while the other two were her belongings. Levi said she brought a lot of books just in case the guild, Slayers, didn't have any.

Levi was wearing a blue tank top shirt with black jeans and black combat boots. She had her hair in a ponytail and blue headband to hold back her bangs. Gajeel was standing by her, holding some of her suitcases. He only brought two bags, one full of clothes while the other was full of metal; his meal. He was wearing a tight black short sleeve shirt with blue jeans and black combat boots. Lastly right behind them were the two male exceeds, holding their little backpacks.

"Sorry we took so long!" Levi bowed down as an apology stance, "I had to make sure I had every book we needed just in case."

"It's ok Levi, I think it's time to go purchase our tickets." Erza spoked, walking towards the ticket booth. Everyone followed so they can have purchased their own too. Their train is going to leave at 12:30, and it is barely 12:05; enough time for the dragon slayers to take their medication so they won't get motion sickness.

While the mages were waiting, two familiar people appear, walking towards them. One is a short man and other is a tall man, way taller than the short man. It was Laxus and Makarov. Laxus was holding a paper.

"Brats, I am glad you guys accepted this mission. I have already talked to the master of the guild Slayers and said he will send someone to will wait for you and the rest of the other guilds." Makarov spoked, giving them a smile to each of the mages. "Since Juvia and Mira couldn't go, I will send other mages with you guys. They do have some experienced so they will help a lot."

"Who master?" Erza spoked, thinking who may he had sent.

"Mest and Jellal. Right now they went to the magic council to give them news about you guys accepting. I think it is a good idea to send them both since Jellal has fought many dark guilds and knows how to deal with them. For Mest, he worked for Magic council many years and have a lot of info for each dark guild. They said they will meet you guys over there at the boundary forest." Makarov spoke. He turned to Laxus and lifts his arm towards him. Laxus gave him the paper he was holding and turned back to the fairy mages. Makarov gave the paper to Erza, who accepted, "this is the map where you guys are going, there is an 'X' mark in there, that is where you guys going to meet the other guilds."

"Thank you master." Erza smiled, bowing down to give her gratitude and put the map away in one of her suitcases. Before she could speak again, they heard a loud whistle from the train; the train was going to leave in 5 minutes.

"Ok brats, looks like it is time to go. Before you guys leave, I have a warning for the dragon slayers, you will have a big surprise happening once you guys get over there." Makarov chuckled, while Laxus folded his arms, giving them a smirk. All the dragon slayers looked at the short man a confused look. "What type of surprise gramps?" Natsu asked.

"Now Natsu, when I say a surprise, it's a surprise. It wouldn't be a surprised if I tell you guys." Makarov laughed, Laxus doing the same. "Now leave brats! Once you get over there, called me and let me know. You guys don't want to leave me worried, or worse; Mira being worried."

Everyone except Erza shuttered when they heard about Mira being worried. Mira was the only person in the guild who was the sweetest but once she is worried, hell is lose. Natsu and Gajeel got the flashback of when they were gone for two weeks without letting Mira know and once they came back, they were tied into a chair by Mira; both getting yelled by angry Mira in her Satan soul. They know now that she is pregnant, its way worse.

Everyone nodded rapidly and started to walk to the train. They went inside and choose the last seat on the way back. In one booth sat Gray, Wendy and Natsu while in the front sat the 3 exceeds. The other booth just ahead of Natsu booth sat Erza and Levi while front laid Gajeel; saying he was taking a nap. The train was already moving, all the mages waving goodbye towards the master. Both master and ex-master wave back.

"Gramps, what do you think they will take once they see them." Laxus spoked, the train was already far away enough from them. There was no response and Laxus look over to his grandfather. Makarov was only smiling brightly, tears already starting to form on his eyes.

"Well Laxus, those dragon's brats had suffered so much. This surprise will literally cheer them up and make their life better." Makarov spoked.

Laxus just smiled. He looked over where the train has left. Seeing the train in the distance, fading.

 _I can't wait what they are awaiting for Natsu and the other two._ Laxus smiled.

* * *

3 hours has passed for the mages to get their destination. Natsu and Gray ended up having a competition on who eats the most. Sadly, Erza join in and won. Levi ended up cuddling with her iron dragon slayer with Lily on her arms, sleeping. Wendy and Gray talked to each other about their daily life's. Usually Wendy asking questions about Juvia pregnancy. Gray just shuddered and said it was worse; Juvia was more psycho. Natsu and Erza were talking to each other, usually Natsu giving advice to Erza about Jellal. Natsu has grown more and usually became the second best man to ask for advice. Lisanna usually went to ask him advice on how to confess Bickslow her feelings to him. Natsu gave the advice, week later they became a couple. Natsu was the only one who knew Erza true feelings towards Jellal. Of course other people knew but weren't sure.

The train soon stopped, all people already getting up and getting their luggage. Wendy and Erza went to go wake up the couple while Natsu and Gray went to go get everybody luggage. Grumpy Gajeel came out the train, mumbling about now having enough sleep. Once everyone was out the train, everybody started to walk towards their location. Erza decided to carry everybody luggage since she is holding a big cart of all her luggage's, it wouldn't hurt to carry extra.

Everybody were already getting close to the location. The girls were talking cheerfully to each other while the boys stood behind them, looking at the view of the beautiful town. It has been years since they last came to this place. Last time was with Éclair who wanted to come to look for the famous wizard who was her father. Gajeel, Levi and Lily is their first time here, so they just followed to the mages who knows this place more.

The mages finally arrived to their location. They were at the north side of the Boundary forest. Right ahead of them stood familiar people. The Fairy mages smiled and walk towards the group.

"Well I didn't except you guys to be here." Erza smiled to the group. The group turned to see who spoke. Seeing who it was, they smiled and waved.

The first person who came to towards them was the Mermaid heel, Kagura, she came solo. Kagura hasn't changed much in the years. She was wearing a long sleeve white shirt with a blue skirt that reached to her top knees and brown shoes. She had her katana hung the right side of her hip tied. Kagura ran to Erza and gave her a tight hug. The next guild is Lamia Scale, who it was solo too, Lyon. Lyon also had longer hair and had it tied in the back just like Grays. He was wearing the normal clothes he always wore. Lyon walked towards Gray, giving him the bro hug. They haven't seen each other for a while and started to speak to each other. Next guild who came was Hibiki and Ichiya. Hibiki wore his black suit with white tie and Ichiya wore his everyday suit; posing and saying "meeeeen." Ichiya skip to Erza to sniff her. Unfortunately, Erza disliked what he was doing and gave her a kick that sended him flying towards a tree. Ichiya just yelled "meen."

Lastly, the group that came is Sabertooth. The twin dragons and Yukino came. Sting was wearing a white shirt with a black vest over. His emblem was shown easily. He wore a simple black jean with converse. On his shoulder was sitting Lector, who flied towards Happy and Lily to greet them. Next was Rogue who was standing by Sting. His hair was tied in a ponytail and had bangs that hid the right side of his face. He wore a black tank top with black jeans with converse, his emblem shown too. Right on his shoulder sat Frosch. Both twin dragons went to greed the other dragon slayers. Lastly, Yukino was wearing a white tank top with a blue skirt and had her keys tied on her left side hip. Yukino had a type of tattoo on her next that showed a key with white light. Natsu sniff her and she smelled like Sting. Natsu knew what that meant.

Sting and Yukino are meant to be, which Sting has already mated her as his. Natsu faced scrunched just thinking of it.

Everyone just started to talk to each other. Everyone sharing their daily life. Gray and Natsu ended up fighting with each other, later on getting hit by Erza. Sting just laughed and got punched later on by Natsu. Sting got mad and tried to punch him back but ended up punching Gajeel. Gajeel of course did the same but punched Rogue. All the male dragon's slayers started to fight with each other. Wendy just sweat dropped and move away from them and started a conversion with Kagura and Levi.

Erza was able to stop all the boys, again.

Everyone laughed towards the dragon's slayers. They didn't know an hour has passed and the members from Slayers hasn't come yet. Wendy was the first one to realize and spoked.

"You guys, is it weird that the member hasn't show yet?"

Everybody looked at Wendy. They started to look towards the woods and yet no one hasn't come. Everybody were already starting to worry. What if something bad happen to them? Should they look for them? So many questions were flowing around their head, thinking why is it taking them so long. An hour has passed.

In an instant, all the dragon slayers stiffened. Each one of them took a sniff in the air and turned towards the woods, each one looking at the same place.

"What the hell." Rogue spoked, his eyes widened.

"You smell that too?" Sting spoked, same as Rogue and hasn't move an inch.

"Why is this scent so familiar who I know?" Wendy spoked, her eyes already becoming watering and shaking. "No it can't be."

"What's wrong? What do you guys smell?" Hibiki spoked, looking worried towards his dragon's friends.

"What the fuck. This scent is so familiar…. But I can't be… they are d-"Before Gajeel finished, he stayed still. His eyes went wide.

Levi walked to her mate and put her palm to his arm, looking where they are staring. She squinted her eyes and started to see what they were looking at. 7 shadows were appearing, walking towards them. The rest of the mages looked over and saw the 7 shadows. Erza and Kagura took out their swords/katana. Ready just in case if they cause danger. Hibiki and Ichiya also got ready.

The shadows were getting closer and closer.

"Now children, you don't have to attack. We mean no harm." A woman spoked. She came out of the shadows with two other women. This woman seems to be old, on her 40's. She was short, like 5'0. She had beautiful white hair flowing down to her waist line. Her air was wavier and shinier then Mira's Her emerald eyes shining brightly and her smile just gives the warm feeling on your heart. She wore a long blue dress that had sleeves. When Wendy saw the woman who spoked, she started to cry. She sniffs her in a distant and recognize the scent. t She was shocked and happy at the same time.

"No… it can't be…" Wendy started to spoke but kept crying, hard for her to speak. The other two women who stood by the white hair woman looked like twins. One had long black hair tied in a braid and wore a black dress and had a cloak, having the hood back down to show her beautiful face. Her skin tone was cream and her beautiful hazel eyes shine brightly. The next woman had short emerald hair, just like Lisanna hair. She has blue eyes and had a scar right on her neck, going down to her left shoulder. She wore a blue blouse with a long black skirts. You couldn't see her feet. Both women looked the same age as the white haired woman. Both were smiling at the mages.

"Hello my dear Wendy." The white hair woman spoked, smiling. "Now let me introduce myself. My name is Grandeneey and here is Nyx," she pointed towards the woman with black hair, "and this is Persephone," lastly she pointed the green haired woman, both women smiled and waved, "as you may guys know, I am Wendy's mother." Grandeneey smiled, while the young mages looked shocked. They were about to speak when the other 2 shadows came out in view.

The next mages were 2 males. Two of them again looked the same. One had short white hair and one piece of strand hair each side that was long to his shoulders. He has colored honey eyes. His body seems to be really built, same as the other males. Yet he was more old, same age as the woman, He wore a black shirt with white pants and black boots. The next male had the same hair as the male but was colored black and the at the end of the hair had red streak each. He wore a black shirt with brown pants and black shoes. Both of these men had a tons of scars on their arms and same pale skin tone.

Both Rogue and Sting looked surprise and shocked on this both men.

"Well hello Sting," the white hair men chuckled, looking at Sting shocked teary face spoked, "My name is Weisslogia, as you may know I am Sting father." Weisslogia looked at the mages again with their shocked faces and laugh out loud. "Oh god your faces! You guys are funny!"

"Now Weisslogia don't start," the male with black and red hair spoked, chuckling, "my name is Skiadrum, Rogue father." Both the twin dragons were already having tears falling down their eyes. Before they could say anything, the last two shadows appear.

One of them was wearing ripped black clothes, even the shoes. This male had a lot of piercings around his body, just like Gajeel. He also had the same hair has Gajeel but was tied in a ponytail. He had an evil grin, his red eyes glowing; as if it was looking through your soul. His face seems to be more evil as Gajeel. However, his skin tone is darker as Gajeel.

Gajeel looked at the men and chuckled and grinned, "Well I'll be damned."

The men with an evil grin scoffed and spoke, "remove that ugly smirk boy. I am Metallicana, father of that ugly brat of mine." Metallicana spoked pointing to Gajeel. Gajeel just laughed. Metallicana just smiled, showing his sharp teeth. Lastly, the last shadow appear. He had long reddish hair tied back in a ponytail and having bangs blocking mostly his bushy eyebrows. His skin tone was color tan and had a scar on top of his left brow eye that was form as an 'X'. His eyes were colored brown and he seems to be more fit and stronger than the other male mages. He wore a long sleeve brown shirt and black jeans with combat boots. He had more scars on his arms, just like Weisslogia and Skiadrum. The men seem really friendly and smiled to all the young mages. Especially to Natsu.

"My name is Igneel. The master of Slayers." Igneel finally spoked, looking at each mage until his eyes landed on Natsu. Natsu was already shaking and tears falling down. He may be 24, but he can't believe what he is seeing right now.

 _No this can't be… I saw him die. I saw him getting ripped apart by Acnologia. Is this a dream?_ Natsu thought, feeling his heart beat faster.

"Dad?"

"Well hello my dear son."

* * *

 **Finally done. Been waiting for this moment to upload this chapter. As you may guys know, if you read the manga of Fairy Tail *spoilers* right when the Tartarus act was over, Lord Hiro Mashima decided to kill all the precious dragons u.u I cried and I was like fuck it I will bring them back to life in my story. XD so ye here you go! Sorry if is not good…**

 **I hope you guys had an amazing thanksgiving break. I didn't… college homework DX and studying for finals. But I know for damn sure I gain like 5 pounds eating the delicious food. And wasted all my money on black Friday XD oops!**

 **Anyways I hope you liked the chapter! Please leave a review on how I did c: until next time!**


	7. Chapter 7: More unexpected!

The mages, especially the dragon's slayers, were still shocked that their parents are alive. Especially for Natsu who saw Igneel getting killed by Acnologia, just in front of him. Wendy couldn't stop crying and shaking. The twin dragons had their eyes popping out. Gajeel seems to be relaxed, as if nothing happened.

Wendy did the first moved, running to Grandeeney and give her a big hug. Grandeeney was shocked on her actions, but hugged her back. "Oh Wendy don't cry."

"B-but… how? You told us you passed away a long time ago." Wendy spoked.

"Actually, we never did." Weisslogia spoke, walking forward to get closer to the mages, "Remember when we destroy the Faces and told you how we could manipulate human memories? Well when we destroy them, we went into human form and were able to manipulate all of you."

"Wait, how are you able to turn into human forms? You are pure dragon?" Erza spoked.

The green haired woman, Persephone, walked closer to the mages, "Well, a long time ago when Acnologia tried to kill us, we were about to die when we were granted to stay within our children bodies and survive. Of course we did, but we had one condition. Once we get out from our children body, we get to be a dragon one more time then become a human… Of course your parents decided to come out once it was a good time, when Faces were about to be activated and Acnologia trying to kill all of you."

Every mage understood what they said. Even the dragon slayers who seemed to more calmed, accepting that their parents are alive and will stay alive for a while. Natsu walked up to Igneel and gave him a hug. "I'm glad you are alive dad."

Igneel smiled and gave a tight hug back. They let go and turned to the rest of the mages, "I bet you guys are tired. Let's walk back so you guys can drop off your belongings and show you around." Igneel starting walking where he came from, going deep within the forest. Natsu ran by Igneel and started to chat with him, telling him all the adventures. Happy followed behind so he can get to know Igneel. The rest started to follow, asking more questions to the dragons.

*Natsu P.O.V* 30 minutes later

The guilds location was way farther then I thought it would be. I was expecting to be by the edge of the forest close to the town but I guess not. The deeper we get; more monsters we encounter. But then, is not like they are that stupid to be by the edge by the forest, getting discovered by the townspeople and get killed. Talking about townspeople…

"Hey Igneel, how come you guys aren't close to the town?" I looked over my father. He was an inch taller than me. He was talking to Happy, about fish. Of course what else would he talk about with Happy. When I ask him a question, he looked at me and just smiled.

"Well Natsu, remember how people are murdering these innocent people? Well if the townspeople found out we live close with them, rumors will spread and the dark guilds will come and kill more. That is why we decided to live in the middle of the forest." Igneel spoke.

Well I am dumb. I totally forgot why we are here, to help my father's guild to destroy the dark guilds that are killing innocent people.

"But, what about resources? What if someone gets hurt and needs help? What if you guys run out food?"

"Gee son, you sound like a little kid just asking all those questions." Natsu turned away, mumbling about he is not a child while Igneel was chuckling, "to answers all those questions, we don't need to go to town to buy groceries or anything. Back in the guild is like a gigantic mansion that has everything. We even have a farm to grow our crops. For the meat, the members go hunting. Every time they come back from a mission, they need to bring at least 5 bores. Since all the dragons, demons and God slayers have a big appetite. If someone is injured, we have our own healing mages. The best healing mages will be Persephone and her daughter."

I looked back to see the green hair mage, Persephone. She was talking with Erza and Nyx. She seems to be really friendly and sweet. I can feel the strong magic aura. Its stronger then Igneel and Metallicana. What's weird is that their scent is way different then my dad. My friend's parents have the same scent, which shows they are family related. However, for Nyx and Persephone are different than them.

"Hey dad, what is the story with those two. They aren't related to you guys."

"Nyx and Persephone? Well we been best friends with them since we were young. Those two are twin sisters. Nyx uses Star Dragon Magic and Persephone has Earth Dragon magic. Both of them are way stronger than us, but not stronger than Acnologia."

My eyes widen. Stronger than my father? My father who is the fire dragon king is weaker than those twins. "Damn. So you are trying to say they can kick your ass?"

Igneel laugh out loud getting everyone attention, "Hell yeah they can, especially Persephone. Last time we fought, we didn't even last for 1 minute. She just knocked me out right away." Igneel chuckled.

"Really Iggy? Your telling your kid about our fights?" Persephone spoke. Her voice sounded rude but sweet at the same time. Is like angel and demon voice is combined together. Reminds me of Mirajane when she is sweet and evil same time.

"Well Pesh, he did ask." Igneel chuckled.

"Sorry to ask, but do you have children?" Wendy asked to Persephone.

"Yes I do. I did have my own 300 years ago but was killed by Acnologia."

"Oh my! I'm so sorry for asking!" Wendy spoked, bowing down. Persephone just chuckled, "is okay honey, I'm already over it. However, I did end up adopting more children. I found them in the forest, abandoned." Persephone spoked, pulling Wendy to her side holding her with one arm.

"I'll admit; your kids are amazing." Metallicana spoked up, "they are the first children I ever met that learned so quickly with the magic. Even dragon force."

"Yes, especially S-,"

Igneel was interrupted when they heard a loud explosion in the distance. Everyone turned to see where it came from. From the distance, there was a giant hill covered with trees and on top there was smoke coming out. Igneel and Metallicana lifts their head high to smell; checking what is happening and who is doing it. Both male mages eyes widen, knowing what is happening. Without asking, the elder dragon slayers started to run towards the location, the rest of the mages followed behind leaving their luggage, knowing they could come back.

"Hey Igneel what's going on!" Natsu yelled in the distance, trying to keep up with the elder dragon slayers.

"I can pick up a familiar scent in the distant, it seems one of Persephone and Nyx kids are there!" Igneel yelled back, not stopping.

"Now what did they do." Nyx spoked, sounding mad and worried at the same time.

"Not sure, but if I find out they are destroying the forest, I will kill them." Persephone growled, a dark aura already forming. I could feel her magic becoming stronger, knowing not to mess with her right now. Don't want to end up getting beat up badly.

We kept running, getting closer to the smoke. We see so many types of animals running away from the smoke. They all seemed scared. Birds are flying high above, same as the other animals; running away.

We finally got to our destination. Everywhere was in ruins. The ground has a big missing chunk. The trees seemed to be knocked over. There was blood splatter on random places. What shocked me the most is that there were dead animals piled up. They were mostly bores mixed with deer's.

The wind started to blew, getting the scents from the dead animals. It smelled disgusting. I was about to cover my nose until I picked up another scent. I got 6 scents. 6 people. Two of them smelled like sweat. Other two smelled like strawberry. One of them had a scent of nature mixed with mint. The last one got me interested. The smell was so familiar…

Vanilla with a hint of lavender.

I haven't smell the scent for 5 years… it can't be.

"Alright kids! I know you guys are here. Come out!" Grandeneey yelled out. In an instant, came out 6 figures, all wearing cloaks. They all seemed afraid of the elder dragons. I got that scent again and looked towards the person who had it. Their face seemed to be hidden on the cloak.

 _Why does that person smell like her? Is that person related to Lucy?_

"Alright kids, show your faces." Igneel spoked, crossing his arms.

The people obey the elder and removed their cloaks. The first two who did so, were both male. One of them were really built and tall, just like Gajeel. They both had the same skin color, cream. The difference was there facial expression. The first one had short orange hair that was smooth back with blue eyes, just like Juvia eyes. However, his face seems to be more serious just like Rogue. He had a shit load of scars on his neck and arms…

Damn what did he do to get those scars?

The next one seems to remind me of Sting. Instead of looking all serious towards the elders, he was grinning off, showing his sharp teeth. His hair was spiked up everywhere, way worse than Stings, and part from the bottom back was held in a tiny ponytail. His hair is colored blonde but fader then Sting's. He had emerald eyes and had the same scars as the first serious man. They both seemed to be powerful by feeling the magical force. By their looks, could scare anybody.

But not me.

The next two people pull down their cloaks, showing their face. They both were exactly the same.

I guess they are twins. They did smell the same.

Both were pale. Really pale as if they saw something that scared them badly and drained their color. One of them was a female. She had a serious expression and her face was thin, even her body. Can't notice much from their cloaks but I can see the sharp edges from the corner from her shoulders. She had long wavy black hair, having bangs hide her right side of the face. Her eyes were the color of blood. Under her eye, it had a tattoo of an upside-down cross colored black. The next one was the same as the female, but is a male. Thin. Blood eyes, long wavy black hair that was pulled back in a braid and his bangs hid the left side of his face. He also had a tattoo of an undercrosss under his eye.

I looked at the last two, who haven't removed their hoods yet. They seem to stiffened when they saw us. Especially the person who had the scent from Lucy.

"Girls. Show yourselves. Especially you princess, they need to know." Nyx spoke.

They were both females then, but when Nyx called one of princess, the last girl stiffened. She seems she didn't want to show herself to us but she didn't have no choice. Besides, I am curious.

One of them ended up removing her hood, long black/sapphire wavy hair falling down. Her hair is mid waist long. She lifted her head up to show her face. What shocked me the most is what she had on her forehead. It was a blue crescent moon, some bangs trying to hid it, but with the air blowing you could see it. Her eyes were color of sapphire. Her skin color was the same as Lucy's. I am not going to lie, she does look beautiful, but not as beautiful as Luce.

I heard a cough behind me. I turned to see Sting coughing and trying not to choke. I didn't understand why he was acting like that when he was looking towards Rouge. Rogue cheeks were colored pink and his mouth was opened wide. I smirked and knew what was happening. Seems like someone has a crush now.

I looked back to the group, still waiting for the last female to show her face. I need to know who it is and why did she smell like Luce.

The woman ended up pulling off the hood.

When I saw her face, I almost choked. Same for the Fairy mages behind me. I started to hear Levi and Wendy sobbing right away.

I couldn't believe who I was looking at.

The female removed her hood and her long beautiful golden hair fell, seeing it is waist long. She lifts her face to look all of us. Her brown eyes shine brightly from the sun rays. Her cream skin matching everything. She looked at me, smiling; tears already forming.

I could feel my heart got heavy. Not in a bad way but good. Seeing her just started to give me happiness all over again. The happiness I once had the past 5 years ago.

"L-Lucy?" I spoked, trying my best not to cry.

Lucy smiled at me, "Hello Natsu." Lucy ran up to him and hug me. I can feel her warmth; the warmth I haven't felt for years. Her touch. The scent I deeply fell in love with. My Lucy is alive.

I hug her back, already crying out. I hold her tightly, not letting go. Feeling afraid if I let her go, she would disappear; as if it was only a dream. I could hear her whimper, trying to move away from me.

"N-Natsu… t-too t-tight." She squeaked. My eyes widened, going back to reality. I guess she is alive. I let her go, smiling at her. Lucy just smiled back and looked at the mages behind me. She ran to Levy and Wendy, getting a group hug. Levy and Wendy just cried louder, happy that the celestial mage is alive. Of course they let her go so she could greet the rest. Gray and Erza seemed to be more affected like me. Erza just hold her tight, Lucy getting hit by her armor. Gray just push Erza away and hug her again. Both of them were fighting and crying at same time.

I smiled at the scene. Lucy. My Lucy is alive after all. However, how is she alive? I remember I saw her dead body. I even hold it.

Once she was done greeting every one, I got my chance to ask an important question.

"Hey Luce. Not that I want to be rude but why are you alive? We saw you dead?" I asked. Everyone looked at me and nodded, wanting to know. Lucy looked at each one of us and just smiled.

"It's a long story, but I have to thanked my sister, Sapphire."

At first I was confused who is Sapphire. The girl with black sapphire hair walked forward to us and stood by Lucy, smiling. "My name is Sapphire. I am the one who saved Lucy."

 **Done. I am planning on writing Sapphire and Lucy story on how they got together for next chapter. First Sapphire, on chapter 2 I stop there and thinking I should continue it since it is related on what happen to Lucy later on. From there to Lucy's point of view, on what happen after her "death."**

 **I am not sure when I will upload next chapter. I would of continue it and make it 8k but this person who I cared about just passed away and don't have the strength to write. I promise for next chapter I'll make it longer. For now, I just want to relax.**

 **Thanks for reading! Please leave a review on how I did and what I should work on!**

 **Until next time!**


	8. Chapter 8: The Past

**Mkay so here we are back from Shaphira story. Just letting you guys know so ya'll won't be confused! Enjoy!**

* * *

 _Darkness. That is the only thing I see right now. Surrounded by darkness. There is no sign of light or life. Am I dead? I doubt that. Last thing I remember, I was with my brothers, going in a portal to go to Earthland. To run away from my horrible so called parents._

 _I could feel my body moving a lot. I can feel my head leaning to something and my legs moving lightly. Probably one of my brothers are carrying me. I hope._

 _I hope we all went through the portal safely. But why am I still sleeping? Did I faint or something? I could clearly listen to their voices. But they sound so distant._

 _I am so curious on what is happening. I started not to feel their presence. Their voices started to sound so far away. I need to wake up._

 _Problem is I can't move and speak._

 _Come on Shaphira, wake up!_

 _I looked around and I still see darkness. There's no light. I know for sure I am floating. There isn't no ground. I can see myself. I raise my arms to look at all my bruises and cuts I got from my parents. Luckily they are fading away. My skin color is still the same; cream. I touched my long wavy hair. I tried to touch certain parts where is missing hair, of how much my mother ripped out my hair by pulling me down the stairs and the girls from school cutting it off with scissors._

 _Wait hold on! Why is my hair long? My hands went through my hair and didn't felt any bald spots. Last time I remember it was shorter, way shorter. Now my hair is mid waist long. I looked at my hair and it looked so healthy and wavy. The black sapphire color shines brightly._

 _Now that I think about it… I raise my arms again to look at the bruises and scars. I remember how I barely got abused by my father hours ago. They're supposed to be fresh bruises with dry blood. Now that I look at it, the bruises are fading lightly and the scars are disappearing. I touch them lightly and no pain was felt._

 _Okay this is weird. It takes a week to disappear. It only has been hours._

 _Unless…_

 _Oh God don't tell me I been passed out for a week!_

" _ARTHUR! EROS! ADONIS!" I screamed, only hearing echoes of my voice. I started to freak out. What if I never wake up? Oh please no…_

 _I felt something warm behind my back. I turned to see where is this warmth coming from. Behind me, there was a distant light. It feels like it is calling me. To go to that light._

 _Listening to my instincts, I follow that light. I had to float over there since there is not ground to walk on. I can feel myself getting closer and the warmth becoming hotter. I couldn't stop myself, I have to get there. I have too!_

 _The light started to shine brighter. Getting closer, I had to squint my eyes. It was too bright. I finally got over to the light. My eyes were closed; the light was just hurting me. I can feel my body finally moved. Once I got used of the light, I started to open them slowly. Waiting for the blurriness to go away, my eyesight was getting better._

The first thing I saw was colored green. Green with brown everywhere. At first I was confused, I was in a cave when we were going in a portal. Now I'm in the middle of a forest.

I was sitting by a tree, and looking down I was surrounded by green grass.

"Sapphie?"

I looked over where the voice came from. Right in front of me was my older brother, Arthur. He seemed worried. He walked over to me and bent in one knee to see me better. I looked at him one more time, noticing the differences about him. He was wearing different clothes. He was wearing a long sleeve shirt with a strap holding a sword behind him. He wore blue jeans that were dirty and ripped on the knees, with black boots.

Wait where did he get the sword from!

"Arthur? Why do you have a sword?"

My brother just looked at me and started to chuckled, "well Sapphie, we are in a different world so we have to be careful on what we are going to encounter." Arthur spoked.

My eyes widen. So we did go in the portal. Just looking at him seems we did go in safely.

"Where are the twins?"

"They are looking for food; they are not so far away from here."

"How long have I been passed out?"

"Only for an hour, we freaked out when you just fainted."

Once again, felt my eyes widen again. Only one hour? But I remember I was surrounded in darkness and it felt I was there forever. Heck even my arms and hair were healed!

Hold on…

I looked down at my arms, to see if I still had the fresh cuts and bruises.

They were gone!

What the hell?

I touch my hair and my hair was long and wavy, no missing chunks.

Okay what?

I looked up at my brother, who was chuckling at my reaction. What shocked me is that he is actually smiling. I remember when my oldest brother, Kane, passed away, Arthur never smiled since then. Now I am here seeing my brother smiling like an idiot.

"Arthur, what is going on?" I asked, trying to ignore his creepy smile. I need to start getting used to his smile now.

Arthur just chuckled again, giving me goosebumps. "Actually Sapphie, you were healed by this amazing mage we encounter once we came in this world." Arthur spoked, already standing back up. He lowers his hand to me to take so he can help me stand back up. I took it, my butt was hurting badly.

I wobbled once I stood up. I looked around once again, seeing we are in a middle of a forest. It was really beautiful honestly. Arthur walked by me and hold my hand and started to walk. I follow behind, holding his hand.

I was already getting used of walking. I didn't felt any pain anymore from my legs. Hours ago, my father brutally abused me, giving me kicks on the stomach and legs. It was hard for me to walk.

"Arthur, who is this mage who healed me? I doubt that she magically removed all the bruises and scars, that is impossible!"

"Well, I guess I have to show you."

My brother and I walked for 10 minutes. I was afraid we may have been lost since we never been here before. I was going to ask him where are we going, but he just yelled in the distance.

"Persephone! We are here!" My brother yelled. Who is Persephone? I know for sure it's a woman. Is this person the one who saved me?

Arthur and I stopped walking, waiting for this mysterious person to come out. I looked around my surroundings, realizing we are now by a cave that had vines blocking the entrance as if it was a door. There is one bushy tree each side on the entrance, making it look beautiful.

Seconds pass by and the vines were moved aside, showing a beautiful tall women coming out. She had mid waist emerald hair that was braided. Her eyes match her hair. She was the same height as my brother, Arthur who is 5'9 ft. tall. She was wearing a long white dress with white sandals that was barely shown. She was petite, but still look so beautiful.

"Well hello Shaphira, I am glad you are ok." The woman spoke, smiling at me. She was so gorgeous! Her smile just gave me warmth in the inside, knowing she is sweet and trustworthy.

I haven't felt that in a while since Kane passed away…

I didn't notice the woman is already in front of me. I guess she walks fast? My eyes widen and felt my cheeks getting warm. The woman just chuckled at my reaction, making me feel embarrassed.

"You are so adorable!" she squeaks, "let me introduce you myself. My name is Persephone; I am a mage." She smiled, lifting her hand to me to shake. I smiled and shook her hand, "my name is Shaphira, I am just a normal girl."

She chuckled, "is nice to meet you."

"What type of mage are you, if I may know." I asked, curiously. I know that she healed me, so would she be a healing mage? Super nurse?

"Oh, of course! Well first thing, I am a dragon. Long story to short, in the past I made a promise but had a consequence. Now I am a human. The type of magic I use is Earth dragon."

I felt my eyes widen.

She's a dragon.

Let that sink in.

What? She looks too nice to be a dragon. Way to nice!

And she uses earth dragon? I was expecting something healing related.

"With my earth dragon magic," she continued, noticing my face that has a ton of questions, "I could heal and control earth. For example," Persephone walked over to a tree, seeing there is a dead flower laying, having some petals falling. It was already brown and sloshy. Persephone bent down and lift her hands towards the flower.

Once she did, her hands started to glow green, the magic aura going to the dead flower. The flower started to glow, starting to change. It happens all of sudden, the flower lift itself up and started to shine and became color green, yellow petals blooming out. I was in awe, loving the magic.

Once the flower was back alive, Persephone lowered her hands, looking back at us smiling. I couldn't help it; I was smiling like an idiot.

I loved her magic. I wish I knew how to do so.

"So what do you think?" Persephone spoke. I just smiled again, "it is amazing!"

She chuckled, "that's great! I was wondering if you wanted to learn? I can feel a strong aura coming from you and I know you will be able to learn dragon magic."

Wait what? Did she just say she'll teach me? But I'm from a different world? Is not like I'll be able to have magic in me?

"I would love too, but I am from another world, which means I won't have magic in me." I said, feeling disappointed. I wish I was from this world. I want to learn magic. Not because I want to have fun, but to help people, knowing there is people out there suffering like me.

"Actually Shaphira, you are from this world." Persephone spoked.

I looked up to see her. Seeing her face just shows she is serious on what she is saying. I stared at her emerald eyes, waiting for her to explain what she meant. Once she saw what I am trying to ask but can't, she continued.

"Your parents, are from this world. Trust me, I know because I've met them. They were so wonderful! As you may know they were mages. However, an evil wizard name Zeref tried to kill them, especially your brother Kane. They belong to this guild who would gather the best wizards to kill Zeref. They didn't want your brother to be part of it so they cross to Edolas and tried to start all over; forgetting all the problems. However, they wanted to kill Kane because they sensed powerful magic from him, that might be able to get rid of Zeref. Years passed by and you were born. You also had magic, but way powerful then Kane. Unfortunately, Zeref followers cross over and tried to kill you but Kane protected you.

Since Kane passed away, your parents were deeply hurt, knowing their first and oldest child died. However, they were still going to be happy to be with you children and protect you, but they were killed a week after Kane death. The follower came back to kill you and the rest of you children, but your parents saved you. Once when they were dead, they replace your parents to different people that look exactly like them and abused all of you, especially you Shaphira."

I took a moment to take all the information and understand. So my parents were mages. Both were in trouble by the evil mage and came over to Edolas to protect Kane and later on, us. They both died to protect all of us… Which meant they loved me… They loved us.

I could feel myself crying. I can feel the warm tears strolling down my cheeks. I can feel myself shiver, not able to control myself. I looked up to my brother, seeing the serious face. He only nodded, saying what Persephone just said is the truth. I couldn't handle it. I hugged my brother, crying and yelling to him. He hugged me back, trying to comfort me.

My parents did love me. They died just to protect us. I was abused by strangers who I thought they were my parents.

I want to killed Zeref.

I want to kill all his followers.

I want to kill those people who killed my dear brother and parents.

I want to kill those people who abused my brothers and I.

I want to-

I suddenly felt something on both shoulder. I looked up behind me, seeing my twin brothers. Adonis, the ginger boy with beautiful blue eyes. Eros, light blonde hair with green eyes, lighter than Persephone. Both were crying, already knowing what happen with everything. I just grabbed both of them and gave the best hug I could give. Both just hugged me back, Arthur joining.

It hurts knowing everything, but glad that I know.

My parents did love me, and I am glad I still have the family I have left.

It took minutes for my family and I let out our feelings. Soon we release, smiling at each other. I turned to Persephone, who was also crying, seeing the dry tears and red eyes with red nose.

"Thank you Persephone, for saving my life." I smiled.

"Of course, but I do have a question for you." Persephone spoked.

"What would that be?" Arthur spoked.

"Well I know you children are alone in this dangerous world. I've only known you for an hour and I can trust you children. I was wondering if you children would want to learn magic. I know some dragon's slayers who can teach all of you." Persephone spoked, smiling.

I felt my heartbeat skipped. I smiled like an idiot. I looked at each of my brothers to see what their answers would be. Both the twins grinned, knowing they are agreeing. Arthur just smiled like a creep and nodded. Leaving me to answer. I turned to look back at the beautiful woman, already running to hug her. She just chuckled and hug me back, "I take that as a yes from you."

I just laugh and let her go.

I was so excited; I'm actually going to learn magic. Dragon slayer magic!

"Great! You children will be so powerful, feeling the strong aura from each of you. However, I do have one more question, you can take your time on thinking about it." Persephone looked at each of us, making sure we were paying attention.

"I know you guys are orphans, well been orphans for a long time. Of course you guys could live with me, I own a mansion in the middle of a forest. However, I did have my own child long time ago, well 300 years ago. My son was killed by the worst dragons out there named Acnologia. I've been suffering for decades." Persephone started to cry, trying to hide her face under her hand. It broke my heart seeing her cry. I hugged her again, so she can see I am here for her and it is ok for her to keep going. She looked at me and smiled, removing the tears.

"Oh Shaphira, just seeing your beautiful eyes reminds me of my son. My son had sapphire eyes, just like you. And also," she lifts her hand and removed my bangs to touch my forehead where my crescent moon birthmark was located at, "my son had the same birthmark just like you. Same place and color. Just seeing you brings me happiness all over again. The same as when my son was alive."

Persephone turned to look at my brothers, "as for you boys, Eros, your type of attitude is the same as my son. Reckless and crazy but sweet. Adonis, the way you stand and the type of clothing you wear is the same as my son. As for Arthur, you are protective on things and people you love. My son was like you, who protected me and the women he loved."

All my brothers smiled, knowing just seeing them makes her happy. "You children, each one of you, make me think of my son and yet I am not sad, but happy. It just makes me think he is alive but within each one of you. I was just wondering if you wonderful children would like for me to be your mother. I promise I will protect each one of you. Feed you, give you anything you need, love, comfort, everything what parents give. Give you that happiness each of you deserve."

I didn't give a minute to answer back. I hugged her tighter, feeling more tears. I already know what is my answer. When I first saw her, I knew I could trust her and probably she could become family. Her personality reminded me of my mother.

"Of course! Both of us suffer the same thing, losing someone we love!" I spoked, looking up to see her emerald eyes, "we both deserve a second chance, to be happy and loved! Of course I would love for you to become my mother!"

Persephone just smiled. She sobbed and hugged me back. I felt my heart been warm for the first time. The last time I felt this was five years ago.

I got a second chance to be loved once again. All of us to be loved. I am going to learn magic and be with my new mother. I started to think all the goals I want to do in this world.

Become powerful.

Make my family happy, make them proud.

Be healthy.

Not let anyone hurt people I care.

And of course.

Get revenge on Acnologia and Zeref, for hurting us and taking the ones we love.

This will be a great adventure!

* * *

*2 years later* Shaphira P.O.V

Two years has passed since I first came to Earthland and met my new foster mother, Persephone. So much has changed since then. I am now 17 years old and I guess I've grown; a lot. I kept my hair to be mid waist long but I usually have it as a ponytail. I still hid my birthmark with my bangs, not confident enough to show it to the world. I guess I'm healthier and my body is grown... a bit.

As for my brothers, Arthur hasn't changed, still the same tall muscular grumpy guy. The only change from him was his hair. It has grown longer to shoulder length. My brother looked more handsome like that. He has also learned magic. Instead of Dragon Slayer Magic, he learns Demon slayer instead. There was a man name Mazki who is a demon slayer and was able to teach him. He ended up learning Water demon magic. He did say it was difficult at first but he got a hang of it. Right now he is still struggling on doing a demon slash but it is not working really well.

The twins learned dragon magic, each got a different element. Adonis learned water dragon slayer while Eros learned air dragon magic. Eros wanted to do sky but Persephone said there is already a person in the world who knows sky magic. He was disappointed but he didn't mind. Air was similar to Sky but you can't heal. Both of them got a hang of it so easily. Adonis and Eros change so much this past 2 years, now age 16. Both got taller, taller than Arthur, and muscular. They look like body guards. Literally! I guess a year of training did pay good for them.

We also ended up throwing a sweet sixteen party for both of them. It was funny at first because we made them wear dresses. Best day ever.

My family and I are really happy. We lived in such a beautiful mansion with other people. Turns out my mother had a twin sister named Nyx. She was so sweet and beautiful! She is same height as my mother, has long wavy black hair and beautiful hazel eyes. She was also a dragon that had Star dragon magic. They were both alike, and later on I found out they had a younger sister whose name was Layla. Sadly, she passed away years ago. All I know is that she had a daughter name Lucy and she is in a guild called Fairy Tail. It would be nice to join a guild but sadly, the Zeref followers are still trying to kill me. They don't know I am here in their world but it is best to leave it like that.

Which meant I can't expose myself to the world. Neither the dragons since Acnologia wants to kill every dragon that are still alive.

I didn't mind, I love living here in the forest, where is peace and quiet.

Well, not really.

This forest is full of monsters! This forest is known as the Boundary forest. This place is beautiful but deadly. It is great to live here because we could just train with the monsters; they end up dying. Once dead, we eat them.

Just saying that makes me sound savage.

Since then, we been training and hunting. However, months ago we found out that the dark guilds are killing innocent people that have powerful magic. Dragon, God, Demon or lost magic. When we found out, my family and I started to look for those people and bring them to our home so they can be safe. We are powerful enough to protect them.

The past 2 years, we brought in 25 people. Mostly all of them were children. The mansion was getting full so we asked one of our elderly friendly dragon whose magic was wood related and started to extend more the mansion. We also decided to make a large basement where we can have a training grounds, school and activities; swimming pool, soccer field, gym, any kind!

We wanted to have a school because the innocent people we bring are children and we want them to grow up learning everything. So we decided to have a school for them. It is kindergarten to senior year. We did hire people who knows any type of subjects and of course we pay them good. Some them just stays and lives with us.

Once those kids hit their teenage years, we help them learn their own magic. Once they get older and they face danger, they could protect themselves. We were thinking about making it a guild but it is best to wait until we have enough members that are old enough.

It was a summer day and I was already waking up from my nap. Yesterday, I fought against one of my friend's name Athena. We found her and her twin, Ares, and brought her in. Both of them had the same birthmark under their eyes which was an upside down cross. I knew they were Satanist but oh dear lord they were the best and friendliest people! I expect them to be mean and rude but they weren't bad. They had trust issues with us but then we got along and became best friends.

Athena had Earth God slayer magic. That's why both of get along easily because we both had the same element magic and powerful. Also, when we are low of magic, we can trade our element and eat it. As for Ares, he had Air God slayer magic. Of course he gets along with Eros. Both boys and Adonis are best friends.

I sat myself on my bed and I cringed, feeling the soreness kicking in on my arms and legs. Yesterday was the best day ever but oh god I never fought so much. Athene needed help on getting stronger so I decided to help her. We fought one hour nonstop and we just collapse. She did a great job. I smiled when I started to think when she smiled and started to laugh.

I shook my thoughts off and stood up, walking slowly to the restroom to take a bath. I stayed in the bath for 20 minutes and wash myself off. I got off and got my white towel and wrapped myself up. I looked at myself in the mirror and smile. I changed so much indeed. I remember was really thin when I came here and now I am here healthy. I got my toothbrush and started to brush my teeth, removing all the germs and leftover foods from yesterday.

Once done, I walked back to my room and got to my walk-in closet to get a pair of clothes. I decided to go simple. Since it is summer and extremely hot outside, I decided to wear a white tank top shirt that a little panda on the bottom right side shirt with black short and converse.

I grabbed my towel and used it to dry my hair. I went over the mirror and brush my hair and made it into two side ponytails. I end up doing the tiny chores in my room, collecting all dirty laundry, take out the trash, and finally my bed. I finished and walked out of my room and started to walk outside. Usually in the mornings I would do a 2 mile run and go hunting. There are thousands of bores here so we usually hunt them the most.

* * *

1 hour has passed and I already finished what I planned to do. I was already getting close to home, carrying two bores. Well, more like dragging them. I may be powerful but I'm so weak when it comes to carrying something.

I started to view the beautiful mansion coming in. It was a four floor home that was colored pearl. There were tons of trees around, making it look more beautiful. I went through the back door since it was closer to the kitchen. I drop off my bores at the door so someone could go them and start cooking. I started to have scents everywhere, knowing everyone is awake and already doing their things.

However, I started to have 5 different scents that I never smelled before. I guess they brought in more survivors?

No. I can even sense powerful aura not so far. Who are they?

I was paying attention where I was walking and I ended up bumping into something. I looked up to see the gigantic door that belongs to my mother and aunt room. I need to pay more attention. Before I started to leave, I started to get those scents again from the people. It is coming from my mother room. I turned and knock the door. I was so curious of knowing who it is. I knocked twice and got an answer telling me to come in. I opened the door and saw my mother and aunt smiling at me. I then noticed there were 5 more people in their, sitting at the couches. I closed the door and walk in to greet everyone.

"I am glad you are here Shappie, I want to introduce you to our friends." Nyx spoked. I then turned to the 5 people and smiled, "my name is Shaphira."

The people bow down and smiled back. There were 4 males and 1 female. They all looked the same age as my mother and aunt.

"Hello Shaphira, my name is Grandeeney. I'm a sky dragon."

"I am Igneel, the fire dragon king."

"Metallicana, Iron dragon."

"Weisslogia, light dragon."

"Skiadrum, shadow dragon."

I felt my eyes widen. So there were more dragons that are in human form? Like my mother and aunt. I heard my mother laugh in the background, "Oh Shappie, your reactions are always priceless! Honey these dragons have been our friends since younglings. They were also dragons but face the same consequence as me, becoming a human. They became a human 5 months ago."

"Oh, I am sorry! I didn't know there was more dragons that became human like mother." I spoked, bowing down. I feel so embarrassed, but I have no idea why. I felt like I was quite rude. I started to hear laughter coming from the white hair dragon. She is so beautiful and sweet. Looks like I am going to get along well with them.

"It is ok child. I agree with Persephone, your face is priceless but yet adorable!" she squeak at the end, making me blush harder. She is exactly like my mother and aunt, making people blush easily!

"Calm down Grandeneey, look what you are doing to the poor child." Igneel spoked.

"Come on Igneel, it's Grandeneey for sake! She will always do that." Metallicana spoked.

"I am sorry, but I have to go. It is really nice on meeting you guys!" I spoked, smiling. I turned to look at my mother, "mom if you don't mind, may I go to town and walk around? I promise I will wear my magic cloak."

"Of course honey, just be careful! Please don't come so late. You need to show rooms to our friends too."

"Oh so you guys are living here? That's great! Well then I will see you later." I smiled at each one and ran out of the room and went into my room to get my cloak. My cloak was colored blue with black stripes. I got this for my 16th birthday, and I fell in love with this cloak. Is not just an ordinary cloak, it had magic that could make other people think you are someone else? It changes appearance. I don't notice it but other people do.

I put my cloak over and started to walk to town. It takes 30 minutes to get there so I decided to run over there so I can spend more time. It took 15 minutes to get there and I already started to see the little buildings and so many people walking around. Everyone was so happy, sightseeing and buying things they love or need.

I was already smiling like an idiot. I started to walk around, to explore.

* * *

3 hours had passed and it was best to go home. The sun hasn't set but it's usually better to leave now so I can be in time for dinner. I decided to walk back and enjoy the nature.

I was already close to home when I picked up a scent not so far away. I started to sniff and got a scent of blood mixed with vanilla. I thought it was going to be an animal that got attacked but this was different. It didn't belong to any animal, since I've hunt so many types and knew how their blood smell. This was way different. What's weird is that this scent had a hint of vanilla. None of the animals had that type, it usually sweat and dirty.

Unless…

I started to run towards the location where the blood is coming from. It wasn't that far so that thing was close to our home. I was already close when I started to see something large ahead. Something hairy.

I got there and what I saw was horrible. There was a large bear type animal, who had his claws onto a young woman. It looked like the animal attacked the poor young woman. In an instant, I ran to the bear and with all my force I punch it on his guts. The bear went flying and got hit by a tree on his back. I ignored the bear, not knowing if it is dead or unconscious, I went to the woman that was laid on the ground. She was beaten badly. She had deep gashes on her stomach and so many cuts everywhere, her clothes were torn apart. She had her eyes close, and breath going slow. Without checking if she is dead or alive, I lifted my hands and it started to glow green. I started to heal her, hoping she will survive.

The cuts are slowly disappearing and the deep gashes was starting to close off. The only thing left was the dried blood and bruises. I sigh, knowing I saved this girl life. I turned around, remembering about the bear, and turns out it was gone.

What the hell?

I looked back at the woman, trying to see her better. She was young, probably same age as me. She had beautiful blonde hair, well more like golden. She was beautiful. I tried to wake her up but no response. Looks like I have to carry her back. I grab her arms and started to push her up. I put her arms over my neck and her legs crossed on my stomach.

She was pretty heavy, seeing she is a busty skinny girl. I started to run, hoping I get there in time. She may have been healing but she needs food, seeing her body was getting skinnier.

I was already home; I went to the front entrance.

"Mom!" I yelled and felt myself falling, not able to carry the girl any longer. In an instant, my mother and the dragons came. They saw what I was carrying and were shocked. No questions were asked, Igneel came running and grabbed the woman. When he saw her face, his eyes widen, knowing who it was.

"Oh my God. L-Lucy what h-happen to you?" Igneel spoked. When I heard the name, I looked, eyes widen. I remember who Lucy is. It's my mother younger sister daughter. Nyx ran by Igneel and looked at the girl. She was ready to start crying, already starting to form. Same as for my mother. My mother walk by Igneel and lift her hands and started to heal her. I started to see the bruises disappearing, showing she has no scars.

I sigh, happy that she is ok.

"Shappie, where did you find her?" Nyx spoked, who looked more relaxed now that she is okay. All the dragons started to look at me, waiting for a response.

"In the forest, not so far. She was attacked by this type of animal that kind of looked like a bear. What's weird is that I knocked the bear out and he just disappear. Good thing I got there in time, she was already dying."

Igneel nodded and started to stand up, carrying the woman in bridal style, "I think its best if we take her to the infirmary. It looks like she hasn't eaten in days. Shaphira, I think you should get some food for Lucy."

I nodded and ran off to the kitchen. I was hoping the chefs are there so they can help on making food for Lucy. I felt bad for her. What actually happen to her? I knew she was the most powerful mage in Fiore. How did she end up almost being killed in the middle of a forest?

I hope she can tell us once she wakes up.

I ended up finding my favorite chef, Mariah. Her and I ended up making chicken soup with tiny sandwiches. I thank her and started walking to the infirmary holding the tray of the food.

Once I got there, I knocked the door with my foot; not being able to use my hands. The door was open by Metallicana. I said thank you and walked in. I walked around to look for a certain blonde. At the end of the infirmary on the right side, I found her. She was already awake and was speaking with Igneel and Nyx. She seemed happy and sad at same time.

I walked over to her bed, hoping she wouldn't mind me being there. She looked up, seeing me coming. I started to get nervous. I though she will reject me.

I was wrong.

She looked at me and smiled. I felt myself relaxed, knowing she doesn't mind. I smiled back and put the tray by the side table.

"Hello, my name is Shaphira." I bowed down, introducing to myself. She smiled back and she suddenly grab me and gave me a hug. I felt my eyes widen, not understanding why she is doing that.

"Thank you. Thank you for saving my life." She murmured. I smile and hug her back, "you're welcome."

We released each other, until Igneel stoop up. "I will be back; I do need to investigate."

At first I was confused, I was going to ask him but he already disappear. I heard my aunt laugh in the background. I turned to look at her. She was laughing at me. Now what?

"Is ok honey, he's going to investigate who hurted Lucy here. She already told us what happen."

"Oh. By the way are you okay Lucy? Did all the wounds disappear?" I asked looking back at her. I was amazed when I saw her. This is the first time I actually see her awake and healthy. She had beautiful chocolate eyes and her hair looked more golden. It was mid short long and right now she had it in a side ponytail. Her body was… busty. The only thing that got my attention from her is her breasts. They were huge. I looked at myself and felt sad.

"Oh yes I am ok! I just need rest. I haven't slept for 3 days." She spoked. I smiled at her and nodded. "Well I brought you food. It looks like you haven't eaten for days."

She nodded and I grabbed the tray and help to put it on her lap. Nyx left, saying she will help Igneel investigate. I stay with Lucy, trying to get her know more. We speak for so many hours. We usually talked about books, music, clothing, anything. She already knows that Nyx and Persephone are her aunts and I am considered cousin. She told me everything on how she ended up at the forest, the war with Tartarus, friends ignoring her for 5 months, her best friend attacking her, and how she almost got killed by the strange beast.

At first, I was mad about her friends ignoring her and best friend attacking her. However, it doesn't make sense. I've seen the Grand Magic Games when they were fighting and they seem to friendly and caring to do that horrible thing.

I feel like someone is behind this.

We change the topic and still kept talking. I realize her emblem of Fairy Tail has disappeared. Lucy was also confused on why it was gone.

Hours has passed and I didn't notice it was night time. Lucy didn't want to sleep alone in the infirmary so I took her to my room where I had a spare bed across the room. I let her borrow my clothes so she could take a shower and sleep. Once she was done, she was wearing a pink onesie with white slippers. As for me, I wore a unicorn onesie.

I have a thing with onesies…

We told each goodnight and fell asleep. I was really happy that I met Lucy and she was incredibly sweet. I hope she can stay a little longer before she leaves.

* * *

*5 months later*

5 months has passed and Lucy hasn't gone back to the guild. We later found out that a dark guild has been trying to kill Lucy and by doing so, they would use her nakama to kill her. It was horrible! Who wants Lucy killed?

Lucy didn't mind though; she was glad her friends didn't betray her. However, the dark guild found out she is alive and is trying to haunt her. She stayed with us, already getting used to. She started to called my mother as auntie. Nyx decided to help her train. However, Lucy didn't want to learn dragon slayer; she wants to be Celestial mage always and forever. Nyx and I would help her train and look for more keys that are powerful.

I later on found out that the guild that tried to kill Lucy was the same guild who killed my parents and Kane and now trying to haunt me. I wasn't afraid, of course. However, they could attack any time. We decided is best not to go town now that they would be haunting both of them.

Igneel and his cousins decided to stay with us and created a guild. He became the guild master and there were enough mages. Our guild was different though. We don't do quests. We attack dark guilds. Igneel went to the Magic Council and spoked with them if it's a good idea. Some of them rejected but later on change their minds agreeing. Knowing more dark guilds are being created and some killed innocent people.

Our guild, The Slayers, has been created. We save those people who are targeted on getting killed. We bring them to our home so they could become stronger and know they are safe with us. We attacked the dark guilds, so they can know not to mess with us; our family.

That is how everything was created. I just didn't know years later; my life will be change.

* * *

 **Hello guys! Sorry i took so long, been busy. Also, this week has been full of feels with anime and manga!**

 **New episode of Noragami Aragoto, the feels.**

 **New episode of Fairy Tail, THE FEELS.**

 **New chapter for Fairy Tail Manga, THE FEELS!**

 **New episode of One Punch Man, Squeal too much because fight was too epic.**

 **Now i am watching Akame Ga Kill. Pretty good!**

 **I hope you enjoy! Until Next time! and Happy early Merry Christmas and New years!**


	9. Chapter 9: Back to Present

*Lucy P.O.V*

I couldn't believe I was going to see my friends again. At first, when Shaphira rescued me, I except to start a new life. Now seeing what is going on right now, all the dark guilds killing innocent people, I didn't except to see them again.

My old family, Fairy Tail. I am happy.

It took us 30 minutes to tell everyone what happened to me. They all listen and understood. Right after that they gave me another big hug and apologizing. Of course I forgave them, it wasn't their fault at all.

I am glad that the dragon slayers are back with their parents, especially for Natsu when he saw the image of his own father being killed right in front of him.

However, I was surprised seeing Natsu more… Mature.

He is an inch taller than me, muscular, more scars on his arms; just like his father. Longer hair that was pulled into a ponytail; which I find very attractive.

Lisanna is lucky having him…

 _No Lucy stop! Don't get sad! He is your best friend and that's it._

I shook away the thoughts and went back on seeing my friends. I can feel myself smiling like an idiot. It seems Shaphira and the rest are getting along with Fairy Tail and the other guilds. The twins were talking with Wendy, especially Eros whose magic is air and it is kind of related to sky magic that Wendy has.

The other twins, Athena and Ares, were speaking to Rouge and Sting. It's really weird seeing them get along so well fastily, knowing they don't trust strangers.

It took me months to let them be friends with.

I keep seeing Rouge stared at something then turns around, blushing. Confused, I looked where he was staring at.

I just smirked. He was staring at my cousin, Shaphira.

 _Well, this is interesting…_

I chuckled at myself. I started to feel myself freezing. I looked up and notice the sun is already setting, which it's almost dinner time.

"You guys, I think it's time to head back! It's getting dark." I yelled, getting everyone attention. They all nodded and we started to walk towards the mansion.

Shaphira ran and stood by my side, smiling at me, "so lu, finally happy that you get to see them again?"

"Of course! Why wouldn't I?" I chuckled, Shaphira just smiled and hug me. "I am glad that you're happy!"

We both laughed at each other. I felt my shoulder getting heavier. I looked to see something blue laying on my shoulder. I smiled when I recognize the blue fur.

I knew Happy missed me. I grabbed him and hold him tightly, giving him my favorite "Happy hug."

Happy did the same, and we both laughed. However, I felt someone staring at me. It wasn't bad. I turned around to see Natsu who was staring at me. When he saw me he turned and tried to chat with Gray, recognizing the blush appearing on his cheeks.

At first, I was confused. Why is he blushing? Is not like he likes me?

Of course not! He likes Lisanna. They are together.

Are they?

Once again, I ignored the thoughts and just kept walking, starting a conversation with Happy and Shaphira.

*Natsu P.O.V*

Damn, she did change a lot. Is not a bad change, it was a good change. Damn it was perfect. But I could feel myself wanting her bad.

 _Stop it Natsu! You don't even know if she still likes you._

I felt myself frown for that. Does she love me? I hope she does. She does mean the world to me. Heck I would do anything for her.

As long as I don't lose her again. I seen future Lucy getting killed right in front of my eyes. Seeing the Magic Council bringing her dead body. No! I can't let her die, not going to let anyone steal her future.

I could feel myself boiling myself, getting furious. I just wanted to punch something. I just want to-

"Hey, are you okay?"

I looked over, to see Gray staring at me, worried. I just sigh, "is nothing man, I am just scared."

 _Wait, did I just tell Gray what's wrong with me?_

"Oh, is it of Lucy?" he spoke. I felt my heart drop.

"Yeah."

"Dude, don't sweat. Look she is fine right." He spoke, I looked where Lucy is. She was talking with her cousin and Happy, laughing. I smiled, seeing her happy makes me happy. Seeing her beautiful smile just warms my heart.

I felt something grabbing my shoulder, I looked to see Gray who smiling at me, "Don't worry, she is alive. Which means she will stay with us. We will protect her, and of course you will too."

I smiled at him, "thanks dude, means a lot. However, is weird that you are helping me out."

He just chuckled, "come on flame brain, we are adults! We have to be there for each other right?"

"Yeah, I guess you are right ice princess." I chuckled at myself. I never knew Gray and I to become closer. I remember how him and I would fight. Yet we were still together. Now look at us, giving each other advice and become more like brothers.

"Anyways, when will you ever tell her your feelings? She is not going to wait any longer." Gray finally spoked. Great now we are back with that topic. I do want to tell her, but I am afraid that she will denied me and our friendship would be ruined.

I don't want to lose her.

"I don't know man; I want to tell her. But I am afraid she will reject me, you know?" I spoked, looking at Gray.

"Dude you are still an idiot. She won't reject you, it's pretty obvious she cares about you. Not just friends but more than that! Come on! Man up! How old are you? Because seriously you are acting like a child!"

At first I got mad. But then he did have a point. I am acting like a child. I just laughed at myself, "yeah your right. I am just worried that's it."

"Well quit being a pussy and just talk to her flame brain!"

"First off, I am not a cat! Second, damn dude let me give time we just saw each other stupid ice princess!"

"First off, you know what I meant you idiot! Second, fuck time just talk to her!"

"First off, does it look like I have cat ears! Second, I'm a time person, which means I give time so calm the fuck down. Shit you didn't give time for Juvia and bam you got her prego!"

"First off, you are so stupid. Second, I wore protection alright!"

"No you didn't!"

"Yes I did!"

"Oh you wanna go ice cone!"

"Oh hell yeah you stupid tobacco freak!"

"Are you boys fighting?" a female voice spoked.

I felt goosebumps going down my spine, recognizing that scary voice. Same for Gray, his face went pale and started to sweat. We both hug each other and started to dance, "No! we are best friends forever see!" Gray and I spoked. Erza smiled and kept walking.

Right when she turned, I push Gray off of me and started to walk. I swear why is Erza is always scary.

It is going to be a long night after all.

* * *

 **First off, sorry for taking so long on updating. I literally being so lazy and tired. Also I was having some issues Dx Also sorry for being so short...**

 **Second, umm let's just say I started to play Wizard101 again and that's another reason why I haven't updated. Hehe. Game is fun and I missed it XD**

 **Third, sadly I am losing interest on writing the story. Trust me, I love writing stories! But this one, I really don't know anymore… So sorry! I will keep on updating but not so long chapters.**

 **I hope you enjoy! Until next time!**


End file.
